Operation Iraqi Freedom
by DawnsDinos
Summary: The CIA is sending agents into Iraq at the beginning of the war. AN Thanks for reviews, Its good to know people are reading the story.
1. Default Chapter

Operation Iraqi Freedom  
  
Title Operation Iraqi Freedom.  
  
Author Dawn  
  
Rating PG 13  
  
Spoiler Info: We all know the CIA was very involved in our defeat of Saddam Hussein, and who else is going to be in the middle of it but our favorite ex-marine.   
  
Disclaimer This story is fiction. I have nothing to do with The Agency   
  
and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
Gage called a late meeting. It was 6:00pm those who had already left for the day turned around and came back. "Based on our intelligence, the coalition will begin an attack on certain locations in Baghdad tonight. Lets go over all the information one last time."  
  
Terri, Lex, Jackson, Joshua and Vicki walked back to the OTS offices to reread the reports they had set up. They needed to make sure everything was accurate. We would be going to war based on this information. Vicki was Terri's best friend. Vicki still didn't like Stiles because of all the hell he put her through at the beginning of their relationship. It was Vicki that suggested they recruit Terri after her divorce. She used to work for Jeff and Terri in their graphic design business. She knew that Terri would be crushed by the divorce. The excitement of the CIA would help.  
  
Stiles walked in "Gage needs to have all the information right away." Stiles was very serious he didn't even look anyone in the eyes. Terri noticed this she went to talk to him.  
  
"Terri this is not the time. I need those files" Terri was hurt by his attitude. The way he snapped at her did not go unnoticed by anyone.   
  
"Fine." She walked back to her desk. Stiles was torn, he wanted to talk to her, but he needed to stay focused. He had friends depending on this information.  
  
"Stiles, we're just about finished, I'll bring them to you in a few minutes" Jackson wanted to get Stiles out of there. He knew Terri wouldn't be able to concentrate if he were to stay. He knew that Terri was worried about Stiles.   
  
Vicki walked up to Terri. "He has no right to talk to you like that. Don't you let him treat you like a door mat."  
  
"Vicki, he's upset about something. I love him and I want to help him."  
  
"Terri, think about Jeff. Don't tell me he is not showing the signs of a man cheating." Terri just looked at her. Sure Stiles had been distracted lately, but he would never do that to her.  
  
Jackson finished and met Stiles outside of the office. "Stiles why are you jumping all over Terri. I think she just wanted to make sure you are ok."  
  
"I'm fine. I'm worried about all of our soldiers who are depending on this material to stay alive." Stiles had raised his voice much louder than he had intended. He took a deep breath to calm himself and said, "Thank you Jackson." He took the files and went into Gage's office.   
  
Stiles left Gage's office and returned to the OTS office. "Jackson, Gage wants to talk to you." Stiles didn't look at or talk to anyone else. Jackson got up and walked with Stiles to Gage's office.  
  
"Terri, what's up with Stiles?" Lex was concerned. He had never seen Stiles in this automatic mode. "It's almost like he is a robot."  
  
Joshua chuckled, there was no response from Terri. "Terri, are you ok?"  
  
"I just don't understand Stiles. Why is he acting like that?"  
  
"I told you. I bet he is cheating on you. He has that guilty look on his face." Joshua just looked at Vicki, after that comment.  
  
Jackson walked in and heard what Terri, and Vicki said. "I think he does feel guilty." they all looked at him. "No Terri, I don't think Stiles is cheating on you. He is here and he knows how many soldiers on the front lines waiting for orders based on what we say." Jackson walked over to Terri "He is in the cafeteria. Why don't you go talk to him?"   
  
"I don't want to get into another fight. We've done way too much of that lately."  
  
"He should be the one apologizing to Terri." Vicki threw in.  
  
"I'll go talk to him." Terri thanked Jackson, She knew that Stiles needed to talk, but she didn't think he wanted to talk to her.  
  
Stiles sat there drinking coffee looking out into space. Jackson walked up behind him. "Mind if I sit down." Stiles just pointed to the chair and nodded. "You were a little rough on Terri in there before." Stiles looked up at him. "She is in love with you. She is worried about you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why don't you talk to her?"  
  
"And tell her what?"  
  
"What you are feeling. Stiles its obvious you are upset."  
  
"Jackson I don't even know what I'm feeling, how in the hell do I explain it to her." He looked at Jackson. "I shouldn't be analyzing this junk." He threw a file on the table " I should be in Kuwait getting ready to lead my men into Baghdad."  
  
"Stiles you are a CIA Agent not a marine anymore."  
  
"I'm sitting in an office. My friends are going out there ready to put their lives on the line."  
  
"Stiles you put your life on the line when you stopped Stavro last Thanksgiving from selling arms. Possibly to Iraq. Those Javelins that we confiscated. They won't be used against our soldiers. Stiles you did that. Don't sell yourself short because you are not on the front lines. You still have a very important job to do." Stiles nodded but he wasn't convinced.  
  
It was very late when they left work. Terri, Vicki and Lex walked out to their cars together. Nobody had seen Stiles in hours. Terri was very worried about him. She looked around and his car was gone. Terri felt Stiles slipping away from her and she didn't know what to do. She went home took a long bath to relax. She couldn't stop thinking about what Vicki said. She got out of the bath, put her robe on. She still didn't think she could fall asleep. She went downstairs to make a cup of tea. She couldn't help crying. She knew she loved Stiles but it seemed hopeless, maybe he was seeing someone else and just didn't know how to tell her. He was showing all the signs of a man about to break up with her. She had been there before. She thought he was different but maybe he wasn't.   
  
She sat there in the dark thinking about all the times they were together. Especially the night in Nice. They had not been intimate since that night. At first when they started dating, she thought it was sweet, but 2 months later, she wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but he didn't seem interested. She thought that was one of the best nights in her life. He was an excellent lover, she thought he must not have enjoyed it. If he had he would have called her afterwards.   
  
She was brought back into reality when the doorbell rang. It was almost 3:00 am. She couldn't imagine who it was. She went to the door, looked through the peephole and saw Stiles standing there. "Terri its me. Can I come in?"  
  
She opened the door. "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Yes, I've been driving around for hours."  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Terri I need to explain the way I've been acting lately. I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Stiles if you don't want to see me anymore, I'll get over it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you want to break up with me just do it already, I really can't take anymore." Terri walked into the other room. She didn't want him to see her crying.  
  
"Terri, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to break up. Terri you are the only thing that has been keeping me going. You don't want to break up do you?" He put his arms around her. Terri still had her back to him he kissed her neck. "Terri it is just so hard for me to talk about my feelings." He was now beginning to cry, thinking that he had pushed her away one too many times. Terri turned and put her arms around him, and kissed him. "Can I just hold you? I just need to be near you."  
  
"Come on upstairs." Terri took his hand and led him to the bedroom. Terri was nervous. Would he think that she was throwing herself at him again? She pushed that thought from her mind, he was hurting and she wanted to help him. "Stiles please tell me what is going on."  
  
"I don't know." He laid down on the bed and Terri cuddled up next to him. She put her head on his chest, and he fell asleep holding her. This was the first night in weeks he had actually slept. Terri liked sleeping in his arms. All of her doubts about him disappeared.  
  
The next morning when he woke up, Terri was still sleeping. He kissed her gently. She woke up and smiled at him. "You look beautiful in the morning." He kissed her again more passionately this time. "I want to make love to you." Terri was surprised by this. She didn't think he was interested in her, just a few hours ago she was convinced he wanted to break up with her. He was laying next to her on his side, he opened her robe and began kissing her on her neck, as he ran his fingers all over her body. His touch was making her crazy. He looked longingly into her eyes and said "I love you Terri."   
  
She finally heard the words she had longed to hear. "I love you." she told him as she pulled him on top of her and the two of them made love, for the first time since Nice.   
  
Afterwards they were just laying next to each other. Stiles leaned over and kissed her gently "I love you. I like saying it. I love you." she smiled at him and kissed him back. Stiles got a serious look on his face. "Terri, I've been going crazy about this whole Iraq thing. Gage is talking about getting some agents on the ground in Baghdad, I didn't know how to tell you." He paused and held her tightly, kissed her forehead and told her what he had been dreading "I'm going." Terri started to cry. "Don't cry. This is what has been going on with me. I love you. I don't want to hurt you but I need to do this."  
  
"I know. I'm just scared. Stiles it was hell knowing you could have been killed on that plane. When you were in Odessa. I.."  
  
"I know. I love you. I want to be with you. I'm a marine at heart, I can't just sit here, while there is a war going on. I need to do something."   
  
"I know." She kissed him again. "If we don't get going, we both might get fired." She didn't really want this time to end.   
  
"I've got some extra clothes in my car." Stiles put his pants and shirt on and went to his car to get his bag with extra clothes.  
  
Terri sat up in the bedroom crying. When she heard him come in she quickly got into the shower. She figured he didn't need to be worrying about her too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title Operation Iraqi Freedom.  
  
Author Dawn  
  
Rating PG 13  
  
Spoiler Info: We all know the CIA was very involved in our defeat of Saddam Hussein, and who else is going to be in the middle of it but our favorite ex-marine.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Gage was in his office talking to a General from the Pentagon. They were discussing putting CIA agents on the ground in Baghdad. Gage told him "We have a former marine on our staff. I think he will be perfect for this assignment. I've already discussed this with him. He is eager to go." they stood up. "Since you will be working closely with my staff, why don't you come to the morning meeting and meet everyone."   
  
As they walked down the hallway Gage asked, "General, how long have you been stationed at the Pentagon?"  
  
"Just got transferred here. My wife is an English professor. She is working at Georgetown. It's only my second day at the Pentagon and I haven't spent much time there. My son is stationed there and I haven't even seen him yet." Gage was beginning to figure out just who this General was.  
  
Everyone was in the conference room talking. Terri and Vicki were talking "Stiles came over last night. Everything was perfect. He finally told me he love me." Stiles and Jackson were talking about anything but the war. Jackson knew they needed a break. Terri walked over and Stiles held her hand.   
  
Gage walked in "I want everyone to meet. General Frederick Stiles." Stiles turned around quickly and snapped to attention.   
  
"Dad?"  
  
"A. B. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I work here Sir."   
  
"I thought you worked at the Pentagon."  
  
Stiles looked at Gage "Can you excuse us for a minute sir?" as he ushered his father out of the room.   
  
Gage nodded, "You can use my office."  
  
Everyone just looked around at each other. Terri was very curious. Stiles never mentioned his father was a general or that he was at the Pentagon. Quinn said. "Now here is where it gets interesting. I wish I were a fly on that wall." he chuckled. Vicki was the only one who laughed at Quinn's comment.   
  
She turned around and said to Terri. "He didn't tell you about his dad?"  
  
"Apparently he was surprised by it." Terri wondered how this would affect Stiles. They had just made progress this morning. She hoped it wouldn't be one step forward and two steps back.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
In Gage's office, the two Stiles men began to argue. "A. B. what the hell are you thinking, working for the CIA?"  
  
"We weren't getting anywhere in Afghanistan. We still don't have Bin Laden. After Pat's death, I was beginning to think what's the point. That's when Quinn convinced me that with the CIA, I could maybe make the difference."  
  
"You have always been stubborn. You are a Marine, you shouldn't be wasting your time in the CIA"  
  
"Dad I like what I do. I'm really happy here. Besides what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm the liaison between CIA and the Pentagon. Your mother is worried, I expect you to call her. She is working at Georgetown. I can't believe you are doing this. You know Gage wants to send agents into Iraq." He already knew that his son was the one Gage was talking about.  
  
"I'm going, I've already discussed this with him." Stiles looked at him, he could tell his Dad was mad "Lets finish this later Dad. Everyone is waiting for us. We should get back to the meeting."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
They walked back into the conference room. Stiles was very tense. He went and sat next to Terri. Gage started the introductions. "This is General Frederick Stiles, as I said before, and we now know Agent Stiles father. He is going to be the liaison between the Pentagon and our agency."   
  
"This is Mr. Robert Quinn. Robert is our liaison with homeland security. He was the former director."  
  
"Mr. Quinn and I worked together on several operations when he was the director."  
  
"I knew from your work, it was a good idea to recruit your son. He is doing an incredible job for us. We're all very proud of him." The general just looked at Stiles, when Stiles noticed his stare he lowered his head. He looked at Quinn. Quinn, proud? The General was a little proud and a little annoyed that he had no part of this decision. Frederick Stiles was a controlling man. He wanted to be the one to make the decisions. He insisted that Stiles go into the Air Force. Follow in Dad's footsteps. Stiles wouldn't let him win completely, that was why he went into the Marines.  
  
"This is Carl Reese. He is my right hand man. My deputy."  
  
"Nice to meet you General."  
  
"This is Vicki Smith. She is one of our OTS staff."  
  
"Nice to meet you General."  
  
"This is Terri Lowell. She is probably one of our best artists in OTS. She is also works in the field for us."  
  
"Nice to meet you Sir." Terri smiled at him. This was the father of the man she was in love with. She still didn't know why Stiles hadn't mentioned him.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine Miss Lowell" Stiles just looked at him. The way he said that he knew his mother had told him about Terri.  
  
"Of course you know A. B. Next to him is Joshua Nankin, he is the head of OTS."  
  
"Sir I'm looking forward to working with you. It is a pleasure working with your son." Joshua said as he patted Stiles on the shoulder.   
  
Stiles leaned over to Joshua and whispered "Thanks." They both grinned.  
  
"That is Lex. He is our computer wizard, he also assists in the field."  
  
"Nice to meet you General."  
  
"And last but not least, Jackson Haisley. He is one of the best analysts we have."  
  
"Very nice to meet you Sir." Jackson looked at Stiles and his father. He could tell this was not going to help Stiles' mood.  
  
Gage took the floor again. "General Stiles and I have been discussing sending some agents into Iraq."  
  
"We need good intelligence. We are getting help from other countries but I want our guys in there. The CIA and Military intelligence will be working closely." The general didn't like what was going to come next. His wife Hannah was so relieved that their son was no longer in active duty in the Marines, he was sitting behind a desk in the Pentagon. She had been having a very hard time since their son-in-law Pat was killed in Afghanistan, leaving their daughter with 4 children. This was the first military action in 12 years that she would not have to worry about him getting hurt, or killed. Now directly because of his request, their son would soon be put in harm's way.  
  
"Mr. Stiles has been in Iraq, recently. He has both combat and intelligence experience. We will be sending him in as the team leader. Mr. Stiles you will leave in three days."  
  
"Yes sir." Stiles said as he reached under the table and took Terri's hand. He could tell by looking at her she was very upset and fighting back the tears. Vicki looked at Terri, and patted her on the arm, as a sign of support. General Stiles paid close attention to Terri's reaction.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Gage, and thank you all. A. B. I expect you at dinner tonight at 1800 hours."  
  
"No sir. I have plans." The general just looked at him and then at Terri.  
  
"You can bring Miss Lowell with you. She is the Terri you have written to your mother about?" He turned and walked out, Stiles followed him.  
  
"You have no right to give me orders, General." The anger and sarcasm in his tone only made his father mad.  
  
"In three days you are going off to a war zone. This isn't about me, you owe your mother a dinner, and a proper goodbye. You have to be the one to tell her you are going not me. Not this time."   
  
"I." The general did not let him finish.  
  
"I am asking you for a few hours. You and Miss Lowell can have the rest of the time together, to do whatever you want. Tonight at 1800, Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Sir." He saluted him and turned around, Terri and Jackson were standing there. "A pleasant man my father, isn't he?" Jackson and Terri both laughed. He took Terri's hand in his. "Would you care to join me for a fascinating evening with my parents?"  
  
She smiled at him. "I want to be wherever you are."  
  
Gage walked out. "Miss Lowell, Mr. Stiles you are on leave until Mr. Stiles leaves for Iraq. Joshua will take care of everything." Joshua, Vicki and Lex now walked out of the meeting. "Enjoy your time off." Carl walked by put his hand on Terri's shoulder and smiled at her, then patted Stiles on the back.  
  
Terri said, "I need an few hours to go over some things with Joshua." Stiles nodded, and kissed Terri on the cheek.  
  
Jackson walked up to Stiles "You want to talk?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Talk to Terri today, Stiles. She loves you. She needs to know how you feel. This is going to be hard for her."  
  
"I know Jackson. We did talk this morning. She wasn't surprised about Iraq in there, I already told her that. Could you look out for her while I'm gone?"  
  
"Of course I will. You don't even have to ask."  
  
"I did my best to try to explain things to Terri." Stiles reached out his hand. "Jackson I appreciate your friendship. It means a lot to me, and to Terri. I want to thank you for everything. Tell her I'll be back to pick her up in a couple of hours." Stiles went and changed into his Marine uniform. Stiles cover was that he was working at the Pentagon.  
  
Terri and Joshua went over what Terri had been working on. "Terri are you ok with this? Stiles going to Iraq."  
  
"No, but its something he feels he has to do. I'm going to miss him."  
  
"Why don't you turn all of this over to Vicki."  
  
Terri walked out and sat down by Vicki's desk. "Joshua told me to go over this with you."  
  
"Terri are you sure you are ok? Did you know about this?"  
  
"Vicki he came by my house at 3:00 this morning. He told me he needed to hold me and be close to me. He finally told me he loved me."  
  
"Terri I'm happy for you. Maybe he isn't so bad, but don't you dare tell him I said that." They both laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title Operation Iraqi Freedom.  
  
Author Dawn  
  
Rating PG 13  
  
Spoiler Info: We all know the CIA was very involved in our defeat of Saddam Hussein, and who else is going to be in the middle of it but our favorite ex-marine.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Stiles pulled into visitor's parking at Georgetown. He went to the English Department and asked for Professor Stiles. They told him where her office was.   
  
He knocked on the door, and heard his mother in her thick Irish accent say "Come in" He walked in.  
  
"Hi mom." She ran up to him and hugged him. Hannah O'Connor Stiles was only about 5'5". She had red hair, and deep blue eyes.  
  
"A. B. I'm so glad to see you. Sit down. I'm so glad you are at the Pentagon. I'm glad you are not going to Iraq."  
  
"Mom" just the tone in his voice let her know she was wrong "I put in to go to Iraq."  
  
"Why? How does Terri feel about this?"  
  
"She's upset, but I think she understands. Mom, I have buddies over there. I can't sit behind a desk. I need to do this. I did my best to explain everything to Terri this morning. Ever since it became evident that we would go to war. I've been a real" he paused trying to find the right word, Absolute Bastard would fit but he wouldn't say that in front of her. "I've been a real jerk to her. I've snapped at her. I've been irritable, and I tried to push her away."  
  
"She still puts up with you?" They both smiled.   
  
"Yes Mom. Terri is incredible. She is everything I have ever wanted. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."  
  
"Why are you telling me this? Have you told her?"  
  
"Not yet. I'm going to tell her today. This morning is the first time I told her I love her." she just shook her head. She could tell from the first time he mentioned her in his letters this past September he was in love with her. "Mom do you have Gran's Claddagh ring. I want to give that to her as an engagement ring. Her ex-husband, he was a jerk, he cheated on her. I don't understand that. I can't imagine being with anyone else. I like the meaning of the Claddagh love, friendship and fidelity, and Gran's ring does have that diamond in it."  
  
Hannah took the ring off of her finger. "Your grandmother always wanted you to use that as an engagement ring. I had almost given up hope. Take it to a jeweler and get it cleaned, it should really sparkle when you give it to her. I can't wait to meet her."  
  
"You'll meet her tonight at 1800 sharp. Direct order from Dad." They both smiled. "Mom, I think you are really going to love her."  
  
"Seeing that smile on your face" she put her hand on his cheek "and that she is still willing to put up with you being a jerk, I know I will." She hugged her son. "Are you going to give it to her before we meet her?"  
  
"Yes, she had a few things to finish up at work. Her boss is great, he gave her off until I leave for Iraq."  
  
"When is that?"  
  
"Three days." Stiles kissed Hannah again. "I love you Mom. Thanks." He held up the ring.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
He got the ring cleaned and bought a ring box. He must have rehearsed what he was going to say to her at least 100 times in his head.   
  
He got to headquarters and walked up to OTS. Terri was sitting at her desk, with Vicki. "Hi gorgeous." She turned to him and smiled. Her smile even got bigger when she saw how great he looked in his uniform.  
  
She grabbed her purse and hugged him. "I'm ready. I could never resist a man in uniform." she smiled at him. He kissed her.  
  
"See you in three days, you two lovebirds." Joshua said to them with his usual grin.  
  
"Bye Joshua" they both said it at the same time, as they walked out arm in arm.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
They drove over to Terri's place. "You hungry Stiles? I'll fix you something for lunch."  
  
"No" he put his arms around her and began kissing her. "I've got everything I need right here." The kiss became more intense, he backed off.  
  
"Stiles what's wrong. I want to be with you." She moved in close to him and kissed him again.  
  
"I want that too, but I want to talk first." she backed off this time.  
  
"You want to talk? That must be a first." she smiled at him.  
  
"There is so much I want to say." He took her by the hand and they sat on the couch. " I want to ask you something. Terri why haven't you told me to take a hike? I didn't call you after Nice. I didn't call you after the hijacking."  
  
"Stiles I love you, and I could tell that you feel the same, even though you wouldn't admit it. In the middle of fighting with you, you would give me a look or a smile. I knew what was in your heart even if you couldn't say it."  
  
"Lately Terri I've been living up to what I told you my initials stood for. Absolute Bastard."  
  
She kissed him, and put her put her hands on his shoulders, and then touched his face. She could tell he was starting to get upset. "Stiles, none of us can even imagine what this is like for you. Having your buddies on the front line. I think we will begin to understand in 3 days." she was starting to cry. Stiles pulled her close to him. "Stiles last night, I could feel everything, you didn't have to say anything. Just holding me. It let me know everything you couldn't say. This morning when you finally said it."  
  
"I love you." He got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. Terri was really crying now as he pulled out the ring. "Terri this ring belonged to my grandmother." He showed her, "Are you familiar with the Claddagh?"   
  
She nodded yes. "Tell me about it anyway."  
  
"Terri the heart represents my love. Terri for the first time in my life, I know what love is. When I see you, my heart just starts racing. My heart belongs to you." He wiped the tears from Terri's face, and kissed her. "The hands represents our friendship. Terri you are my best friend. I can't imagine anyone else to share all of good and bad times with. You have always been there for me, even when I wasn't there for you, but I promise from now on I will be there for you." She gently touched his face. "The crown represents my loyalty and fidelity. Terri there is nobody else for me. I could never be unfaithful to you. Since that first time in Nice, I have only wanted you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"   
  
She smiled at him and kissed him. "Yes. I love you. I want to be your wife." He put the ring on her finger. She smiled at him seductively "Why don't we grab a bottle of champagne and continue the celebration upstairs?" He smiled at her, she grabbed the glasses and he opened the champagne and the two of them hurried up into the bedroom, they were laughing.   
  
After making love Terri curled up close to Stiles, she didn't ever want this afternoon to end. He kissed her on her forehead. "I have to meet your family now. Why don't you see if we can meet them tomorrow?" Terri looked at him a little disappointed. "I know what you're thinking, but Terri we are spending tonight with my family. We'll tell them we are getting married. I want to be there when you tell your family. Tomorrow night we could go out to dinner. Then the next 24 hours, I'm all yours to do with whatever you want."   
  
"Anything I want?" She kissed him. She didn't want to share him with anyone but she knew he was right. How could she tell her mom she was engaged, but she wouldn't meet him until the war was over?  
  
"Anything"  
  
They spent the next few hours talking about their childhood's. Stiles looked at the clock "We better get ready."   
  
"I don't know what to where."  
  
"Casual, I'm just going to where my khaki pants and a dress shirt."  
  
Terri started to get ready. Stiles just stayed in bed and watched her. She put on his favorite red blouse and a denim skirt. He was convinced she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title Operation Iraqi Freedom.  
  
Author Dawn  
  
Rating PG 13  
  
Spoiler Info: We all know the CIA was very involved in our defeat of Saddam Hussein, and who else is going to be in the middle of it but our favorite ex-marine.   
  
Part 4:  
  
Terri and Stiles arrived at his parents house. Stiles had stopped and picked up a bottle of their favorite wine. He rang the bell, and Frederick and Hannah opened it together. Hannah immediately hugged Terri "Welcome. Come on in. I'm so glad to finally meet you." she immediately looked at Terri's left hand. A big smile came over her face. "A. B. do you have something to tell us?"  
  
"She said yes." He smiled, Hannah hugged them both. Frederick smiled at Stiles approvingly. He had never seen that smile before it made him feel good.   
  
"Welcome to the family Terri." Frederick said as he hugged her.  
  
"Who are you welcoming into the family?" The voice was one Stiles knew immediately.  
  
"Hey Sis." She ran up to him an hugged him. "The future Mrs. A. B. Stiles. Terri this is my sister Kathleen."  
  
"You finally did it." She walked up to Terri looked at the ring and hugged her. "Gran's ring. You must really be special. Must be a little crazy to put up with him though." she gave Stiles a shove teasing him. Terri smiled at Stiles.  
  
"Where are the kids?" Stiles sister Kathleen had 4 kids. Patrick was the oldest he was 9. Hannah Rose was next she was 5. The twins Tommy and Timmy were almost 1. She was pregnant when her husband was killed in Afghanistan.  
  
"Watching TV what else? Kids your uncle is here." she called into the living room.  
  
Patrick came running out and almost knocked Stiles over when he hugged him. "Pat you've gotten so big."  
  
"Uncle A. B. can we play catch before dinner?"  
  
"Patrick we haven't seen your uncle"  
  
Stiles interrupted his sister "Yes we can play catch."  
  
Next up was Hannah Rose. Stiles bent down and picked her up. "Hi princess."  
  
"Uncle A. B. Grandma just bought Lilo and Stitch will you watch it with me?"  
  
"After dinner, ok Princess. I want you both to meet. Terri Lowell. We are going to get married, so she is going to be your aunt. Isn't that great?"  
  
Patrick hugged Terri and said hi. Terri immediately noticed Patrick had Stiles smile. Hannah Rose took her hand "Aunt Terri, can I show you my new doll."  
  
Terri smiled. "I would love to see your new doll." she took Terri by the hand and led her to the living room.  
  
Stiles and Patrick headed out to the backyard to play catch. Stiles asked him "What do you think?"  
  
"I think she is pretty."  
  
"Me too." The two of them played catch, Stiles was teaching him the art of pitching. Patrick wanted to pitch for his Little League team this year.   
  
Terri walked in the kitchen to see if she could help, she found herself watching Stiles with Patrick and thinking about their future.  
  
Kathleen walked up behind Terri. "He really is something, isn't he?"  
  
Terri smiled, "He's amazing. I've never seen this side of him." she looked at Mrs. Stiles. "Mrs. Stiles can I help you with anything?"  
  
"Please call me Hannah. Mom would be ok too if you wanted."  
  
"I would love to call you Mom." Hannah hugged Terri.   
  
"Thank you for making A. B. so happy. I've never seen him like this."  
  
"I love him more than anything."  
  
Nobody had noticed Frederick come in. "I'm glad to hear that. Hannah should be able to give you some pointers on dealing with him. I think she does a pretty good job keeping me in line. I wouldn't mind you calling me Dad either" Hannah walked up and kissed him.   
  
"I think dinner is ready. Lets get everyone in here."  
  
They all walked into the dining room, Hannah grabbed Terri's hand and made her sit next to her. Stiles smiled. He was glad Terri was getting along so well with his family.   
  
They all had a great time talking, then the twins started to cry. "Terri do you want to meet your two littlest future nephews?"  
  
"I would love to." Terri and Kathleen went upstairs to get the boys. Kathleen wanted a few minutes alone with Terri and she knew her Dad wanted to talk to Stiles.  
  
Kathleen handed Terri one of the boys. "That one is Timmy." She picked up the other. "This is Tommy."  
  
"They are so precious."  
  
"Are you and A. B. planning on a big family?"  
  
"I hope so, we really haven't discussed it."  
  
"I love A. B. he is my big brother, but he tends to hide his feelings." Terri laughed. "I guess you already know that."  
  
Terri immediately liked Kathleen and knew she had a friend. "Our relationship has been complicated." Kathleen nodded for her to continue. "I can't believe I'm going to tell you this. We slept together when we only knew each other a few weeks. Things got carried away. He didn't call me afterwards. I couldn't let it go. We had several fights."  
  
"Stiles needs to be pushed."  
  
"He told me I practically threw myself at him, and that we were brothers in arms."  
  
"You didn't kill him?"  
  
"He teased me. A few weeks later, things seemed to be going better between us. We were in Afghanistan. I was helping from the State Department, and he was there for the Pentagon. He says to me 'I guess I should take you out to dinner' When I tell him that would be nice, he says 'You didn't think I meant tonight.' He had to go to Kansas."  
  
"He is a jerk, sometimes."  
  
"He invited me to Andros Island to go bone fishing. I told him I would go, only if we got separate rooms." Kathleen laughed. Terri seemed to be exactly what her brother needed. "Then, I got called away for work. I was beginning to think we would never get together. We finally got away for the weekend. My ex decides to call me. Stiles got hurt and shut down. We eventually worked through that one, and started dating, that was about two months ago. This morning was the first time he actually told me he loved me, then he told me he was going to Iraq."  
  
"I'm glad he finally got his act together. I always wanted a sister to talk to. How did he propose?"  
  
Terri told her all about what he said to her. The two of them were quickly becoming best friends.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hannah got busy cleaning the kitchen while Frederick and Stiles went into the den to talk. "Son, I like Terri. I'm glad you found her."  
  
"Dad, she is one in a million. She knows what I'm thinking. We make a great team. She and I have worked on several missions together."  
  
"How long have you known her?"  
  
"Since September. Dad I can't tell you how many times I almost blew it with her."  
  
"She reminds me of your mother. I still don't know why your mother has put up with me all these years. We missed you at Thanksgiving. Were you with Terri?"  
  
"No. I was in a prison cell in Odessa. I'll spare you all of the details. I was undercover as a history professor, buying arms for the IRA."  
  
"You're the one that put Stavro out of business?"  
  
"Yes. While I was in the prison, Terri was talking to me through a transmitter in my tooth. She gave me the will to get out of there. She told me she wanted to see me again. I couldn't believe it. She actually made me laugh. I'm sitting in a cell, thinking they are probably going to kill me, I hear her voice and I couldn't help smiling." Stiles smiled but then look on his face turned serious. "Dad, you're going to be working with Terri. Could you make sure she is doing ok?"  
  
"We will have her come to dinner at least once a week." They heard Terri and Kathleen coming downstairs laughing. "I think Terri and Kathleen are going to help each other through this."  
  
"Thanks Dad." Stiles and his father hugged. For the first time he could remember, Stiles let go first. The general had never been overly affectionate with his kids.  
  
Stiles looked at Terri holding Timmy. He thought she looked so natural holding him. He couldn't wait until she was walking down the stairs with their own child. He walked up and kissed Timmy, he put his arm around Terri and they all sat in the living room talking. It was getting late and Stiles said. "We should get going."   
  
Kathleen and Terri exchanged phone numbers. They were going to get together while Stiles was gone. Stiles was glad. Hannah hugged Terri, and then Stiles, she didn't want to let him go. "Mom we're having dinner with Terri's family tomorrow, why don't you guys come over for desert. I think it would be great for you to meet them." Terri agreed.  
  
On the way home Terri told Stiles how much she loved his family. Meeting one set on in-laws went well. Now Stiles was beginning to get nervous about meeting Terri's family. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title Operation Iraqi Freedom.  
  
Author Dawn  
  
Rating PG 13  
  
Spoiler Info: We all know the CIA was very involved in our defeat of Saddam Hussein, and who else is going to be in the middle of it but our favorite ex-marine.   
  
Part 5  
  
Stiles got up and told Terri he had a few things to do this morning. Stiles went into the office and asked Gage to call a meeting with Joshua, Jackson, Vicki, Lex, Carl and Quinn.  
  
When everyone got there they were surprised to see Stiles. "Everybody. Terri agreed to marry me. We are planning a big wedding when I get back from Iraq." Everyone offered congratulations. "I don't want to wait to marry Terri until then. Everyone missed out on Joshua's wedding to protect covers. I want you guys to help me plan a wedding for tomorrow morning. Joshua you will be standing in as the father of the bride. Vicki maid of honor. Jackson will you be my best man?" Jackson nodded. "I've got to get back to Terri's. I've made a lot of the arrangements already. Here is a list of things I need you guys to do." He handed them lists. "I really appreciate this. Nobody can know Terri and I are already married. I want her to spend the time that I'm away with her mother and my mother planning a big wedding. Vicki, and Joshua I need the two of you at Terri's 9:00. See you all tomorrow."  
  
Vicki walked up to Stiles "You want me to pick out a dress for her?"  
  
"Yes Vicki. You know what size she is and what would look good on her. I wouldn't care if she was in a potato sack. I'd still think she was the most beautiful bride ever."  
  
"Ok. Ok. This is really sweet of you to do this for her."  
  
"Look Vicki you and I have not always gotten along. You were right I didn't treat Terri right in the beginning, but I'm going to make that up to her."  
  
"I'm going to make sure you do."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Terri and Stiles were preparing everything for dinner with Terri's family. She told them she would make dinner. They had everything under control. Stiles walked up behind Terri and put his arms around her waist. "I think we have a little time before we have to start cooking. Do you have any suggestions how we could kill a little time?" She looked at him and grinned. They both raced upstairs. Giggling like teenagers.  
  
Dorothy Fremont pulled up in front of Terri's house. Dorothy loved her daughter, but when she didn't see her car, thought she must be working again. "I better go straighten up for her, and maybe get dinner started."  
  
Dorothy used her key and on the stairs she noticed clothes. Terri's blouse and Stiles shirt thrown on the floor as the hurried to get upstairs. Dorothy walked upstairs and found Terri and Stiles in the middle of lovemaking. "What is going on? You get away from my daughter." Stiles moved away and Terri grabbed the covers and pulled them over her.  
  
"Mom what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to help you get ready for tonight. What is going on here?"  
  
"Its a little obvious isn't it Mom?"  
  
Stiles tried to make light of the situation. His face was red from embarrassment, "Well so much for a good first impression." Terri laughed, and put her head on his shoulder. Dorothy was not amused by this at all.  
  
"Mom wait downstairs. Let me get dressed I'll be right down."  
  
Dorothy reluctantly left the two lovers alone and waited downstairs. Stiles was laughing at the irony of the situation. "I was always afraid of this happening when I was a teenager."  
  
"Stiles I always said you made me feel like a teenager again." She kissed him and got up and put on her robe. "Aren't you coming with me?"   
  
"I thought I should give the two of you a few minutes."   
  
"Chicken." They both smiled.  
  
Terri took a deep breath as she walked downstairs, "Mom, I told you I had everything under control for tonight."  
  
"What are you thinking Theresa? Men never are serious about women who are sluts. Why should he buy the cow when he is getting the milk for free"  
  
"Mom!" Terri was getting mad. Stiles walked downstairs and heard Dorothy's last comment, he didn't like hearing her talk to Terri like that but he had to smile about the milk thing.  
  
"Mrs. Fremont, with all do respect. I love Terri, we are going to get married."  
  
"Terri that's just a line they use to get you into bed."  
  
"Mom, we are engaged." Terri held up her hand with her engagement ring,. "That is what we wanted to tell you tonight." Stiles walked up behind Terri and put his arm around her.  
  
"I love your daughter very much. We plan on getting married as soon as I get back from Iraq."  
  
"Iraq? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Mom I told you Stiles is a marine."  
  
"You told me he works at the pentagon."  
  
"We are at war. I belong where the action is."   
  
"Looks to me like you are getting plenty of action here."   
  
Stiles laughed, he wanted to tell her that was a good one, but thought that wouldn't be a good idea. He looked and Terri and both Stiles and Dorothy could see that Terri was upset even thinking about what was going to happen. Stiles put his arms around her. "I love you." he softly whispered in her ear, and he rested his head on hers. This display of affection, by Stiles really touched Dorothy. She walked up and put her arms around them both. "Why don't I let you two talk?" Stiles turned to walk away, but Dorothy stopped him.  
  
"Terri was hurt once by that lowlife ex-husband Jeff. You better not do the same to her, Mr. Stiles. Is that Clear?"   
  
"She scares me more than the General." Terri laughed. Stiles looked Dorothy right in the eye. "I am not Jeff. I love your daughter. I promise you, I will not let Terri down."   
  
Terri smiled at him as he went back upstairs. Terri just fell into her mother's arms and started crying. "Mom I don't know what I'll do if I lose him." Dorothy just held her baby and comforted her. "I'm trying not to do this in front of him. I don't want him worrying about me."   
  
When Terri was done crying and was ok, Dorothy decided it was time to go. "We'll see you tonight. We won't mention any of this, upstairs to your Dad. See you later A. B" she called upstairs as she left.  
  
Stiles went downstairs. "Did you have a good cry?" she put her arms around him. "Why don't we finish what we started earlier, and then we can start making dinner." They walked upstairs together.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
It was 5:30 the doorbell rang. Stiles went to get it. "You must be Terri's brother Kevin. Hi. I'm Stiles."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Terri came in and gave Kevin a big hug. "How are things going? I can't believe Mom isn't here already."  
  
Stiles smiled "I don't think she'll just be dropping in unannounced for a while. At least not letting herself in."   
  
Kevin just looked at them both. "What happened?"  
  
"Never mind." Terri smiled embarrassed.   
  
Terri got Stiles and Kevin a couple beers and the two of them sat down talking. "Your sister is great."  
  
"I know. Things must be getting tense at the pentagon."  
  
"Yes. I leave for Iraq the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Does Terri know?"  
  
"Its really hard for her. She is going to need all the support she can get. I've been spending the past few days setting things up so she won't spend too much time alone. I'm sure I can count on you."  
  
"Of course." Terri walked in. Kevin gave her a hug.   
  
"Did Stiles tell you the good news?" Kevin got a funny look on his face. "We're getting married?" she showed him the ring.  
  
"Congratulations." He hugged her. "That's great. No he didn't tell me that." He shook Stiles hand. "He told me about going to Iraq." Kevin knew that was not a good topic so he quickly changed it. "Does Mom and Dad know?"  
  
"Mom does." Terri looked at Stiles.   
  
"You could say she interrupted the celebration." Stiles said as he put his arm around Terri and kissed her. Kevin laughed as he finally got what they had been talking about earlier.  
  
The doorbell rang again, this time Terri answered it. "Hi Mom, Dad. Grandma I'm so glad you're here too." Stiles walked up next to her. "This is Major A. B. Stiles, my fiance." Terri's dad John gave his daughter a hug and shook hands with his future son in law. Terri's grandma hugged them both she was so happy for them.   
  
She showed her the engagement ring. Terri's grandmother was impressed. "A Claddagh. That is so beautiful, I've never seen one like this."  
  
Stiles smiled "It belonged to my great, great grandmother. Its been in my family for years."  
  
They all sat down for dinner.  
  
John asked "How did you two meet?"  
  
Stiles answered. "We go to the same gym. I noticed her in a martial arts training class. I got my friend who was teaching the class to let me take over. Your daughter proceeded to beat me up." Terri smiled. "I knew than that she was the one for me." Terri leaned over and kissed him.   
  
After dinner Terri, Dorothy and Grandma went to clean up the dishes. John, Kevin and Stiles went into the living room to talk.  
  
John had a lot of questions for his future son-in-law. He asked him a bout his family. Where he grew up, and how long he planned on staying in the Marines. Stiles was getting a little nervous over the barrage of questions, he offered to get everyone beer.  
  
Stiles got up to get three beers from the kitchen. While he was in there he walked up behind Terri and kissed her. "It's going well. I guess I made a better first impression with your father." she just smiled.  
  
Dorothy heard what he said. "As long as you make sure my daughter is happy you won't have any problems with me."  
  
"You can count on that Mom." Both Terri and her grandmother got tense when they heard Stiles call her Mom. Dorothy always hated when Jeff called her Mom. Dorothy hated Jeff.  
  
Dorothy smiled and gave Stiles a hug. "I like the way that sounds." Terri smiled at him and Stiles left with the beers. "I really like him a lot Terri. What does A. B. stand for?"  
  
"He won't tell me yet."  
  
Stiles told John that he was going to Iraq the day after tomorrow. "I know this is going to be hard for Terri, Mr. Fremont." Stiles was just a little uncomfortable talking to Terri's Dad.   
  
"Why don't you call me John?"  
  
Dorothy walked out. "If you are going to call me Mom, just call him Dad."  
  
John nodded approvingly, but he was surprised that she would so easily have him call her Mom. Terri couldn't stop grinning. The doorbell rang, "That's Stiles family, we wanted all of you to meet. They are here for desert."   
  
Terri greeted them Hannah and Frederick both gave her a big hug. Hannah and Dorothy seemed to hit it off immediately and started planning the wedding. John and Frederick sat down to watch a basketball game on TV. Terri was getting desert ready. Kathleen went in to help her. When everything was on the table Kathleen called everyone to the table.  
  
John asked Frederick, "So how do you feel about A. B. going to Iraq?"  
  
Pat didn't know his uncle was going. "Why do you have to go? I hate this country." he got up and ran out of the room.   
  
Stiles stood up, put his hand on Kathleen's shoulder, "I'll take this one Sis."  
  
Everyone was quiet. Terri couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face, both Hannah and Dorothy put their arms around her. They could all hear Stiles and Pat talking. "I don't understand. Why did Dad have to die?"  
  
"Pat,. I'm sorry your Dad died in Afghanistan. I know how hard that must be for you."  
  
"Now your going to Iraq. Are you going to die too?" Terri stood up and walked into the other room she too upset. Dorothy and Hannah followed her. Kathleen picked up Hannah Rose and held her tight on her lap she too was now crying, both Frederick and John put their hands on her shoulder.   
  
"Pat, I would like to promise you that won't happen, but I can't. I could die over there." Those were words nobody wanted to hear, but Terri did like that Stiles wasn't telling Pat lies.  
  
"Then why are you going?"  
  
"The same reason your Dad was willing to risk his life. For all of you."  
  
"But you and Terri just got engaged, how can you leave her and us?"  
  
"Pat, if I die over there, but stop Saddam Hussein from killing the people here, like on 9/11. I'm willing to do that to make this a safer world, for you, your mom, Terri, your sister and brothers. We did stop them in Afghanistan. There have been no more attacks here. Your dad, he did what he went there for. It is safer for you."   
  
Pat hugged Stiles and cried. "Please be careful." Stiles held him tight for a few minutes as he cried, this was the first time Pat had actually cried since his father's death.  
  
"Ok as hard as it is. Let's go back in there and smile. You know Terri told me that you and I have the same smile. I want you to promise you'll smile a lot for her while I'm away." Pat nodded yes. Terri smiled when Stiles told him that. Terri walked back in and put her hand on Kathleen's shoulder. "We won't let them know we're worried about this. Ok." Pat wiped his eyes and nodded. The two of them walked in with big smiles on their faces.   
  
Frederick walked up to his son. "Good job, explaining it to him." Stiles could tell that discussion upset Terri. He walked over to her and she hugged him. Nobody wanted to leave that night, but they knew it was important for Terri and Stiles to be alone together.   
  
Dorothy hugged Stiles. "You be careful."  
  
"I will."   
  
John hugged him, "Come home safe for my little girl."  
  
Then Terri's grandma gave him a cross. "This belonged to Terri's grandfather. He always said it brought him luck. I want you to have this."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
Kathleen hugged him. "Thank you for talking to Pat.   
  
"A. B. be careful over there." Kevin hugged him. "Thank you for caring about Terri so much."  
  
Terri smiled at Stiles she knew it was going to be hard for him to say good-bye to his parents. "Son. You take care." Frederick hugged his son. "I'll check in on Terri. I'll see you before you go."  
  
"Mom we've done this so many times before." he hugged her.   
  
"You have so much more to come back to this time." She let go of him with one hand to pull Terri over. She hugged them both. "Terri, I don't want you to be a stranger just because he's not around. You come and visit a lot."  
  
"I will Mom."   
  
Stiles kissed his niece and the twins. He took Patrick to the side. "You look after your Mom and Terri for me ok."  
  
"Ok." Stiles hugged him and kissed him on the head.   
  
"I want a full report about little league." Pat smiled at him.   
  
Pat walked over to Terri and gave her a big hug and a smile, "It's going to be all right Aunt Terri."   
  
Stiles stood on the porch and watched as everyone pulled away. This was the first time he felt this way about going. He had a lot more at stake this time. His Mom was right.  
  
Terri and Stiles went right up to bed. "We have a busy day tomorrow, future Mrs. Stiles."  
  
"I thought I get anything I want tomorrow."  
  
"I think I know what you want." he smiled at her "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." she kissed him. "You were great with Pat. He really does have your smile."  
  
Terri and Stiles went up to bed. Terri had no idea what Stiles had planned for tomorrow. It was going to be a busy day. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title Operation Iraqi Freedom.  
  
Author Dawn  
  
Rating PG 13  
  
Spoiler Info: We all know the CIA was very involved in our defeat of Saddam Hussein, and who else is going to be in the middle of it but our favorite ex-marine.   
  
Part 6  
  
The alarm went off at 8:00 Stiles kissed Terri. "Wake up sleepy head. We have a schedule to keep."  
  
Stiles was already out of bed. "Come back to bed. I promise you won't be disappointed if you do."  
  
"I know I wouldn't, but, we have to get ready."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"That is a surprise. When you get out of the shower I'll tell you."  
  
"Why don't we save time, you could join me in the shower?"  
  
She got out of bed, he smiled at her, "That could work."  
  
When they got out of the shower is was 8:45. "Stiles I don't know what to where, because I still don't know what we are doing."  
  
"Terri, I want to marry you today." she started to say something., he just put his finger over her mouth. "I know you want a big wedding, and you and my mother and your mother can plan it. I just want to marry you today. I need for you to be my wife. Please, say yes. I love you. Please."  
  
She put her arms around him. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Stiles." She could sense the urgency and fear in his voice that she would say no. He kissed her.   
  
The doorbell rang, he went downstairs to answer it. It was Vicki and Joshua. Vicki had Terri's dress. "Terri come down here for a minute." Terri came downstairs and was surprised to see them. "The maid of honor is here to help you get dressed."  
  
"And I believe I get to have the honor of walking the bride down the aisle." Terri smiled and gave them both a hug.   
  
She then walked up to Stiles shaking her head in disbelief. "I invited our family from work. I didn't want them to miss it like everyone had to miss Joshua's. Nobody will know your are Mrs. Stiles except them." He kissed her. "I've got to go. The limo will be her in 20 minutes."  
  
Vicki and Terri went upstairs to get her ready. Vicki smiled at her. "Ok I was wrong about A. B. Stiles. He really does love you."  
  
"Vicki he is incredible. The past few days, I can't even explain it."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"First I met his family, then last night he met mine and after dinner his family came over to meet my family. Its been like a lifetime in two days." Terri looked at her dress. "Vicki, thank you. Its beautiful." Terri finished getting ready just in time for the limo to pull up.   
  
"Stiles said he didn't care what kind of dress I got you. He told me you would be beautiful in a potato sack." they both laughed, "Please tell me he is more romantic than that." Terri smiled and nodded yes.  
  
As Terri walked downstairs, Joshua met her at the bottom. "There has never been a more beautiful bride." He kissed her on the cheek and they walked out.  
  
Stiles was pacing at the church. Gage walked in. "Mr. Stiles, are you a little nervous?"  
  
"About marrying Terri? No. About leaving for Baghdad tomorrow? Not really. About leaving Terri? Sir that terrifies me."  
  
Gage smiled and patted him on the back, "Stiles, we will all be there for Terri. I know how much the two of you mean to each other. You will come back and the two of you will share a wonderful life together."  
  
"Sir, I want you to know the reasons I insisted Terri and I get married today. If anything happens I want to make sure Terri is taken care of. This way she can get my pension, I want to"  
  
"I understand, I will make sure Terri is taken care of." Gage and Stiles shook hands. "That said. Lets focus on happier things the rest of the day." Stiles smiled at him.  
  
Jackson walked in "Terri's here. You ready."   
  
"You bet. You have the rings." Jackson started checking his pockets pretending he couldn't find them as soon as he could tell Stiles was nervous about it he pulled them out. "Funny, Jackson very funny."  
  
"You didn't think I would miss this did you?" Stiles turned around to see his dad standing there.  
  
"Dad. I can explain."  
  
"Son we are not that different. Your mother and I slipped off and got married without telling anyone, before I went to Nam. We still wanted the big wedding, but didn't want to wait for the honeymoon." Stiles smiled at him a little embarrassed to hear Frederick telling him this. "It kind of backfired, she had to tell your grandfather when she found out she was pregnant with you. Your secret is safe with me. By the way, we did have our big wedding you were 6 months old. Everyone will understand."  
  
"This is the only way everyone we work with could be here. Most of these people couldn't be here because they would have to protect their covers."  
  
"Don't worry I'll file all the papers with the Corps that Terri is Mrs. Stiles." Frederick knew what the urgency for this wedding was. He wanted to make sure Terri was taken care of. Stiles and Frederick were really not that different.  
  
"Thanks Dad."  
  
Jackson smiled at the two Stiles men. "I don't think we should keep Terri waiting."  
  
Frederick Stiles went and sat in the first row behind Stiles. Jackson and Stiles took their places in front of the altar. Vicki began to walk down the aisle. Then the Wedding March began and Joshua escorted Terri down the aisle. Father Donnelly asked "Who gives this bride in matrimony?"  
  
"We do." Everyone said, Terri and Stiles both laughed, Joshua lifted Terri's veil and kissed her on the cheek. He shook hands with Stiles and smiled.   
  
Stiles took Terri's hand in his. When it came time for the vows. Father said. "A. B. has something he would like to say." He nodded to Lex who picked up his guitar.  
  
"Terri, you know that I'm not very good at expressing my feelings. I found a song that I think explains it. Terri, you are my best friend." He nods and Lex begins to play as Stiles held her hands and sang to her, a song by Tim McGraw called My Best Friend.  
  
Terri kissed Stiles and smiled at him. "I love you"  
  
Father Donnelly told Stiles to repeat after him and he did.  
  
"I A. B. Stiles, take you Theresa Maria Lowell, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."  
  
Then Terri repeated her vows.  
  
"I, Theresa Maria Lowell, take you A. B. Stiles, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."  
  
As Stiles placed the ring on Terri's finger he said "With this ring I Thee wed and with all my worldly goods I thee endow." Terri repeated the same.  
  
Father Donnelly finished the ceremony "In consideration of these solemn and sacred pledges, by the power vested in me by the state of Virginia, in your marriage license and by the laws of God in his Holy Word, I pronounce you husband and wife. As I do this, let me remind you that you are one, one in interest, one in reputation and above all else one in affection. What God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Stiles put his arms around Terri and the shared a passionate kiss, as everyone cheered.  
  
They all left for the brunch reception Stiles had planned at the Marriott Hotel in DC. It is only 2 blocks from the White House and from the top floor penthouse suite he rented for their short honeymoon, the view of the city was incredible.  
  
As they all sat down for brunch, Jackson stood up to make the toast. "Terri, Stiles we have all seen your love for one another grow. We have watched as you struggled through some difficult times, and missions. I have always noticed the way the two of you look at each other, in a meeting, or on a mission, uncertain of what would happen. I think the two of you make a great team. I wish you both all the happiness in the world." Stiles and Terri kissed, and drank their champagne. "If anybody has anything they would like to add."  
  
Joshua stood up next. "You two kids, belong together. I teased both of you a lot, but it was only because even when you couldn't see it. I could see the love you have for each other. All the best. By the way Mr. Stiles, you better take good care of Mrs. Stiles, you know I need her." They both laughed.  
  
Gage stood up. "Mr. and Mrs. Stiles, it is such an honor to know the both of you. To have been a part of watching your relationship grow to this point. I wish you both all the happiness in the world. The two of you are very lucky. I think one of the hardest things for our agents, is the secrets of their work. You can share that with each other. When you have a success or a failure on a mission, you can talk about it. Remember to talk to each other. That is what makes a marriage successful."  
  
Vicki stood up. "Terri I saw you when you were at your lowest, with Jeff. I watched as Stiles lifted you up, and made you smile again. Stiles you make sure you keep that smile on her face. I love you both. I only want you to be happy." she hugged both of them.  
  
One by one everybody else got up to wish them the best. General Stiles stood up last. "A. B. I know I never said this enough. I love you. I am very proud of you. Terri, I have never seen my son like this. You have brought out the best in him. I know that the two of you will be very happy. I am so glad to have another daughter." Terri stood up and hugged him.   
  
After they finished eating. Gage looked at Stiles and could tell he was ready to spend time alone with his new bride. "I think we all better get back to work." Everyone hugged and congratulated them again. "We'll see you in the morning."   
  
Stiles put his arms around Terri. "Well Mrs. Stiles are you ready to begin the honeymoon?"  
  
As she kissed him she said, "Yes Mr. Stiles. Where are we going?"  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
"You didn't want to waste anytime did you?" He picked her up and carried her to the private elevator. He kept kissing her. They got off on the top floor and the bell hop opened the door for them. He carried her in the room and put her down. He tipped the bell hop. Terri was standing on the balcony enjoying the view.  
  
Stiles walked up behind her. "I love you so much Terri."  
  
"I love you too. Stiles that song, I feel the same way about you. That was the best gift you could give me. I didn't know you could sing like that, you're amazing."  
  
"You're the one that's amazing Terri. I'm who I am because of you. My life has changed so much since I met you."  
  
"Me too. Stiles after Jeff, I never thought I could trust a man again. Then we had that rocky start. Stiles, I love you and I trust you. Completely. I have one question though, When do I get to learn what A. B. stands for?"  
  
"In time. I have to keep something a mystery, you know, so you don't get bored with me."  
  
"I don't see that happening."  
  
He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. He opened the bottle of champagne, they toasted their future together and spent the rest of the day and night in bed. Talking and making love. She didn't want to think about tomorrow.   
  
"Terri, I couldn't wait to marry you. My dad said he would take care of notifying the marines about our marriage. Terri, I want to make sure if anything happens to me, you will be taken care of."  
  
"Please, I don't want to talk about this."  
  
"Terri, I need to. Here are all of my papers you need. I have signed this power of attorney. This is going to give you access to everything I have."  
  
"Stiles please."  
  
"Terri you need to know about this. Give me 5 minutes." He continued he gave her a list of his bank accounts, all of his insurance policies. He had already changed everything to list her as his beneficiary. She knew he was only doing this because he loved her, but she didn't want to think about what could happen to him. "On a good note Terri, you can sign for me so we can buy a house of our own, if you want. We can move into our own big house, with anything you want in it. As long as you want me there too."  
  
She smiled at him. She thought about how different marriage to stiles was from her marriage to Jeff. Jeff never would have given her access to everything he had. She couldn't believe in this short time, Stiles proved his love to her, threw an incredible wedding for her, and trusted her.   
  
Stiles had a romantic candlelight dinner brought up from room service. They enjoyed their very short honeymoon, just being together. Terri hated for the morning to come. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title Operation Iraqi Freedom.  
  
Author Dawn  
  
Rating PG 13  
  
Spoiler Info: We all know the CIA was very involved in our defeat of Saddam Hussein, and who else is going to be in the middle of it but our favorite ex-marine.   
  
Sorry its been so long between posts. My life's been crazy this past month. I should be back to getting something every few days to a week.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Terri and Stiles walked into work. Stiles was dressed in his Marine uniform. Terri couldn't take her eyes off of him. "I need to go see Gage." Stiles kissed her. "I'll see you in a little while Mrs. Stiles." She smiled at him as she walked into OTS.  
  
Joshua greeted her. "Good morning Mrs. Stiles." she was going to get used to being called Mrs. Stiles quickly, she liked the way it sounded. Joshua got serious he knew this would probably be the hardest day Terri would have to go through. "How are you?" If only he were right.  
  
"I'm ok Joshua. I still can't believe he did all of that."  
  
"From the way he was last September, it is a big surprise isn't it?"  
  
Vicki walked in. "Terri, I'm glad you're back we missed you around here." Terri just smiled at her, but quickly thought that her being back meant Stiles was leaving. She couldn't even think about it.  
  
The moment Terri dreaded had arrived. Stiles walked in. She could tell by the look on his face that it was time to say good bye. Joshua, Jackson, Lex, Vicki, Carl, Quinn and Gage all said good bye and wished him luck.   
  
He now stood in front of Terri. Terri was trying hard not to cry. He put his arms around her. "It's ok to cry." she now couldn't stop the tears. "I love you. I'll be in touch."  
  
"I love you so much. I miss you already. Please promise me you'll be careful."  
  
"I will." He kissed her and turned to his father who was waiting to take him to the base so he could leave. Stiles turned around at the door one last time smiled at Terri and walked out the door.  
  
Terri sat down and started to cry. Joshua put his hand on her shoulder. They all knew how hard this was going to be for Terri.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Stiles was greeted at the base by some of his old buddies. They didn't know he was CIA, just that Major Stiles would be leading them into Iraq. They were told they would be working with Military Intelligence. Stiles and his father had a minute to say good bye. "Don't worry A. B. I'll check on Terri as soon as I get back to headquarters." He knew that was his son's main concern. Stiles and his men, would first stop and the Central Command Post to receive their exact orders. Stiles hoped when he got there he would at least get a chance to call Terri. He wanted to make sure she was ok.   
  
He had left several notes of encouragement, to let Terri know just how much he loved her, some were written, some were audio tapes. He gave these to Joshua along with dates in which he wanted flowers and various presents left for her on her desk. Joshua happily agreed.   
  
General Stiles waited until the plane carrying his son took off. He drove back to CIA headquarters to see Terri. "Hi Terri."  
  
"Hi Dad." she stood up and hugged him. "Did he get off ok?"  
  
"Yes, he's on his way. I want you to know that if you need anything you call us. I mean that. You are a part of this family now." he smiled at her. "I need to go talk to Mr. Gage. I'll see you later."  
  
It was a long hard day for Terri. She couldn't wait to get home and relax. It was going to be hard walking into the house she had been sharing with Stiles knowing he wouldn't be there. She started to look through the papers he left her. She opened up the envelope on the first page was a note from him. She smiled as she read it. It didn't say much just "I love you Mrs. Stiles." It made her feel all warm inside.   
  
The doorbell rang she went to see who it was. She thought maybe Joshua or Vicki to check up on her. She was surprised to see Jeff standing there. "Jeff what the hell do you want?"  
  
"I just came to see you. Can I come in?"  
  
"I would prefer you didn't." She knew this would upset Stiles if he knew Jeff stopped by.  
  
"Why is the Marine here?" Jeff snarled at her sarcastically. Terri just broke down crying. "Terri, I'm sorry. Did he hurt you?" Jeff actually almost sounded concerned about her. Terri nodded no. He put his arms around her and she couldn't stop sobbing. "Terri what is going on?"  
  
Jeff sat Terri down on the couch and went to get her a glass of water. When he handed her the water he saw the papers with the note on top. "Mrs. Stiles, Terri, what is going on? Did you find out he was married, two timing his wife with you?" This was exactly the type of thing Jeff would do.  
  
"Stiles left for Iraq this morning."  
  
"I'm sorry Terri. What is this Mrs. Stiles about?"  
  
"Jeff please don't tell anyone, especially not my parents or brother." she paused he crossed his heart, she smiled at him. "Stiles and I got married yesterday, he wanted to marry me before he left."  
  
Jeff liked that Terri was confiding in him. He hated that she was remarried and he had lost her for good. "Congratulations." he kissed Terri on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you." she stood up and picked up a picture of Stiles. "I miss him so much already." Terri wanted to change the subject, she didn't want to talk to Jeff about Stiles. "Why did you come by?"  
  
"Terri, I know I have been a jerk lately, but I wanted you to be the first to know. I'm leaving town. I got a great job offer in New York." He didn't tell her he wanted her to go with him.   
  
The phone rang Terri ran to answer it. "Hello."  
  
"Hi Mrs. Stiles."  
  
"Stiles I miss you so much." Jeff noticed the look in Terri's eyes just hearing his voice. She was so happy. She never looked like that when she was with him. He knew he would never have Terri back.   
  
"I really only have a minute, I just wanted to hear your voice. and tell you how much I love you. Bye."  
  
"I love you too. Bye."  
  
Jeff walked over Terri started to cry. "That was short." he put his arms around her. "Terri I'll keep you and Stiles in my prayers. He is going to come back to you and you will have that wonderful future you always wanted."  
  
"Thank you Jeff. When do you leave for New York?"  
  
"Next week. Maybe we could go out to dinner before I leave. Terri if you need to talk you can call me." Jeff kissed Terri good bye. "Oh and congratulations again." Jeff walked out the door.  
  
"Congratulations to you too, about the job."  
  
Terri was surprised by how nice Jeff was to her. It was good not to have to fight with him. She didn't think she could handle a scene like that.   
  
Terri picked up the phone, she thought she should call Hannah to let her know that Stiles called her. Hannah was happy to hear from Terri. Kathleen and Terri made plans to take the kids shopping this weekend. Hannah knew exactly how Terri was feeling she felt the same way Frederick was gone, so Terri was going to have dinner with them tomorrow. While she was on the phone Pat came in and wanted to tell Aunt Terri all about baseball tryouts. For a little while she felt better.   
  
It was hard when it was time to go to bed. It was to late to call anyone. She laid down and looked at Stiles empty side of the bed. She noticed a tape recorder sitting on his pillow. She pressed play and heard his voice. "I just wanted to leave you a message to listen to before you go to bed. Terri, just close your eyes and listen to my voice." She started to cry. "I don't want you to cry, just think about our future I'll be home as soon as I can." and then she heard the song he sang to her at their wedding just yesterday. She smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep. She felt close to him at that moment even though he was so far away. The last thing she heard him say was. "Good night Mrs. Stiles. I love you."   
  
"I love you too." she whispered. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title Operation Iraqi Freedom.  
  
Author Dawn  
  
Rating PG 13  
  
Spoiler Info: We all know the CIA was very involved in our defeat of Saddam Hussein, and who else is going to be in the middle of it but our favorite ex-marine.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
Terri arrived at work early. The thought of spending too much time alone in the house only upset her. When she walked into OTS Joshua was leaving something on her desk. "What are you doing Joshua?"  
  
"I'm following orders from the Major." Terri looked and their was a package sitting on the desk. "Mr. Stiles is not good at wrapping either, so we had to enlist Vicki to do that."  
  
Terri smiled as she opened it. It was a teddy bear wearing a Marine uniform. She just started to laugh. She picked up his note. "Just wanted you to have a marine to sleep with while I'm gone. I love you." Joshua could see that she was very in love. He was impressed with what Stiles was doing for her.  
  
Lex and Terri had a lot of work to do. Lex was getting tired of looking at his computer screen. "Hey Terri you want to grab a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
They got their coffee and sat down. "You doin' ok Terri?"  
  
"I miss him, but I'll be fine."  
  
"He is a great guy. I'm really happy for you two."  
  
Gage walked up. "Good morning Lex, Mrs. Stiles. You do want us to start calling you that, right?" She really didn't have to answer him the smile on her face when he said it was enough.  
  
"I love hearing it." they all laughed. "Thank you for everything Sir."  
  
"If you need anything you let me know. Enjoy your coffee."  
  
General Stiles walked in and saw Terri and Lex. "Hi Lex. Hi Terri. Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
Lex was nervous around the General. "Sir I was just heading back to work. You can take my seat."  
  
"You don't have to leave Lex." Lex got up and left. "I saw a Marine teddy bear on your desk."  
  
"Stiles had Joshua leave it for me this morning."  
  
"I used to leave notes around the house for them to find when I was gone. After a while they would tear the house apart to find them all the first day." she laughed. "A. B. is not known for his patience. I'm glad you're coming to dinner tonight. We'll see you tonight. 1800 hours."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it Dad. Pat was so excited about little league try outs, I can't wait for him to tell me all about it."  
  
"Don't worry, he will."  
  
"Was Stiles like Pat at that age? That's how I picture him."  
  
"Exactly. Its almost like having 10 year old A. B. running around the house again. I'll have Hannah get some pictures of him growing up for you, if you'd like."  
  
"I would love that thanks."  
  
General Stiles was in a meeting with Gage and Reese. Jackson walked in. "We just received word from Stiles company. They are on schedule and should be in Baghdad day after tomorrow." Everybody was glad to hear this report.  
  
Carl asked "Have you told Terri yet."  
  
"No not yet. I was going there now."   
  
"Good" Gage said "I want her to be kept up to date an all reports from Stiles"  
  
"Yes Sir." Jackson said as he was walked out to go see Terri.  
  
He gave Terri the report "Thanks Jackson. I'm glad to hear everything is going as planned."  
  
"It was a great wedding the other day Terri."  
  
"I still can't believe everything he did."  
  
"He did most of the wedding plans himself. We just made sure everything was set." Jackson looked at Terri very seriously. "I know a lot of us gave you a hard time in the beginning. He is a great guy. I'm really happy for the two of you."  
  
Terri smiled "Thank you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Terri arrived at the Stiles' house right on time. Hannah was so happy to see her. Terri and Hannah sat in the kitchen talking about everything. Hannah took out an album she had started working on. "Fred said that you would like some pictures of A. B. growing up. I started an album for you." Terri looked at the pictures as Hannah told her a story about everyone of them.  
  
"Thank you so much. I can't tell you how much this means to me." Hannah just hugged her and smiled.  
  
Pat came in from baseball tryouts. "I made the team. They're going to let me pitch." Kathleen came walking in behind him.  
  
Terri hugged him "That's great. When is your first game? Is it ok if I come and watch?"  
  
"Saturday morning. Can you come?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it."   
  
Kathleen and Terri went upstairs to check on the boys. "Terri, if you want to talk about anything, you know things you don't want to say in front of Mom."  
  
"I miss him so much."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I can't imagine what it is like for you Kathleen. You are doing great with 4 kids. I don't think I could make it without your brother."  
  
"Terri don't talk that way. I hope you never have to find out. A. B. told me that you are the strongest person he ever met. That was one of the many reasons he fell in love with you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. He told me to remind you of that every so often." Terri laughed. "He really loves you."  
  
When Terri got home her phone was ringing, she ran in to get it just in case it was Stiles. It wasn't it was her mom. She wanted to talk about things for the wedding. What she was really doing was what Stiles asked all of them to do. Try to keep her busy so she wouldn't spend all her time thinking about him.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Stiles and his group were discussing their mission. One of the men with him was from the coalition, he was Jordanian. He would be able to help them translate. Stiles thought about what Terri might be doing now. One of his buddies for years was in this group this was the first chance they had to talk. "Hey Stiles, I guess working in the Pentagon isn't all its cracked up to be?"  
  
"Its great." He smiled "I got married before I left."  
  
"You're kidding. I never thought I'd see the day. Stiles off the market. Who is she?"  
  
"She works for the state department. Her name is Terri. She is the most incredible woman I ever met. We've actually been on assignments together. We helped set up the state department in Afghanistan. I'm really happy."  
  
"She sounds great." Stiles showed him a picture of her. "She looks great too." Stiles laughed.  
  
"Yeah, she does." 


	9. Chapter 9

Title Operation Iraqi Freedom.  
  
Author Dawn  
  
Rating PG 13  
  
Spoiler Info: We all know the CIA was very involved in our defeat of Saddam Hussein, and who else is going to be in the middle of it but our favorite ex-marine.   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Everyone was getting anxious at CIA headquarters. Stiles should have been in Baghdad and they should have heard something. Gage was beginning to worry. He tried not to let it show during the morning meeting. "They probably just got delayed going in. We should hear something soon. Let's all get back to work. I'll let everyone know as soon as he checks in."  
  
Terri was getting upset. Frederick went and talked to her. "It is not even close to panic stage. We are only looking at the check in being 1 hour late. That's nothing. I'll personally come down and tell you as soon as we hear." Terri hugged him and went back to her desk.   
  
Terri was having a hard time concentrating. Joshua looked in his desk and found a note Stiles wanted him to give her just in case something like this happened. Stiles tried to think of everything.  
  
"Terri, Stiles left this for you."   
  
At first Terri hesitated, but then she opened it. "I must be late checking in. You know how I am about calling. You told me, once that I was the type of person who didn't like to use the phone. If I don't check in it doesn't mean you need to start worrying. I'm probably having too much fun. I love you." Terri smiled. She was feeling better.   
  
"Thank you Joshua."  
  
General Stiles came in. "No word yet. I didn't want to leave you waiting too long without checking on you."  
  
"I'm fine Dad, I know Stiles asked you to look after me. I'm ok. I miss him and I love him. There really isn't anything you can do about that."  
  
The work day ended still they hadn't checked in. Then the official word came down from Central Command.   
  
Gage called Terri into his office. "Terri sit down. We just got word." a look of panic came over Terri's face as she shook her head no. "The area Stiles was in, there was heavy fighting. Central Command has listed Stiles missing in action."  
  
"No, Sir there is some kind of mistake. There has to be." She looked at Frederick and could see there wasn't  
  
"I'm going to get Vicki to drive you home. General Stiles is going to call your parents and have his wife meet you at your place. We will find him. I promise you."  
  
Frederick held Terri in his arms. "You go home, I will be there as soon as we have word."  
  
While they were telling Terri upstairs Jackson was telling everyone else. "We have to try to hold it together for Terri. This is going to be hell for her." he put his arm around Vicki. "Vicki pull yourself together, Gage wants you to take Terri home. Her parents and Stiles mom, when they are notified we're going to tell them to go to Terri's. Stay with her."  
  
Terri walked in the room, she was in shock. General Stiles was helping her to walk in. Vicki walked up and hugged her. "Come on Terri, lets get you home."  
  
By the time Terri got home her parents and Kevin were waiting for her. Terri just sat on the couch in disbelief. She turned on the news and stared at the TV she really had no idea what they were saying. Dorothy sat down next to her and put her arms around her.  
  
The doorbell rang and Terri jumped up, she was hoping it was news about Stiles. It was Hannah, Kathleen and the kids. She looked at Pat and he smiled at her, she started to cry and hugged him. "Thank you." she whispered to him. Everyone remembered what Stiles said to Pat about smiling for Terri. She needed to see that smile.  
  
The doorbell rang again Terri answered it. Jeff was standing there. "Are you ready to go Terri?" he realized something was wrong, he never saw that look on her face. "Terri, are you ok?" Terri just walked into the living room.  
  
Vicki was the first one to recognize the voice. "Jeff what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Terri and I were supposed to have dinner." he looked around the room he saw Kevin and Terri's parents, and some people he didn't know. He walked up to Terri. "Terri what is going on?" She started to cry. "What happened to Stiles?" he put his arms around her. He looked at the TV there was a special bulletin that Major A. B. Stiles was listed as MIA. "Terri that doesn't mean anything. He is probably someplace where he can't get word to you. That's all. You told me yourself he would be back." Terri looked at Jeff and half smiled when he quietly called her "Mrs. Stiles."  
  
Jeff walked in and Terri sat back in front of the TV. He walked up to Terri's parents. "Dorothy, John I'm really sorry about Stiles. I know how much Terri loves him." Dorothy couldn't believe this Jeff usually called her Mom just to aggravate her. "You must be Stiles' mother. I'm Jeff. I'm sorry about your son." She nodded a thank you. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Not right now. All we can do is wait." Hannah told him.  
  
"Why don't I go get something to eat. Pizza, sandwiches what does everybody want?"  
  
Vicki walked up to Jeff. "Can I talk to you outside?" They walked out to the front porch. "Why are you really here?"  
  
"I took a job in New York. I told Terri about it a few days ago. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. She said she would have dinner with me tonight."  
  
"Just forget about trying to get her back, she al.."  
  
"Already married Stiles, I know she told me. I also know that Dorothy and John don't know. Look Vicki, I'm not trying to give Terri a hard time. I hope Stiles is fine and I hope they have a wonderful life together. Tonight is about good bye and Terri forgiving me. That's it. I want to move on with my life too." Vicki and Jeff walked back in the house. Jeff really felt bad for everything he had put Terri through. 


	10. Chapter 10

Title Operation Iraqi Freedom.  
  
Author Dawn  
  
Rating PG 13  
  
Spoiler Info: We all know the CIA was very involved in our defeat of Saddam Hussein, and who else is going to be in the middle of it but our favorite ex-marine.   
  
Chapter 10  
  
Somewhere in an underground prison in Baghdad, four American soldiers sat beaten and badly injured. One of these men was Major A. B. Stiles. He was dragged out of the room by two guards. He was taken into an interrogation room. He looked around they had a video camera set up. He thought about this. While he hated the fact that they would be sending this tape back to the states, he could only imagine how bad he looked by how bad he felt. He didn't want Terri or his mother to see him like that, but he knew that having a video, they would know he was captured. If they made it known he was captured, they probably wouldn't kill him.   
  
The guard picked him up and punched him in the face. Stiles head jerked back. Someone turned on the video, "Why have you come to kill Iraqi citizens?"  
  
"My name is Major A. B. Stiles." The guard swung a big stick and hit him in the chest.  
  
"What is your mission in Iraq?"  
  
"My name is Major A. B. Stiles. United States Marine Corps." With this the guard hit him in the head with the stick. Stiles passed out. When Stiles woke up he was back in the cell with two of the soldiers, he could only assume they were interrogating/torturing the other soldier. Stiles tried to remember how they ended up in this cell. He didn't want to think about this. He reached in his pocket. He took out Terri's picture, and smiled at it. He bowed his head and prayed "Please God, get me out of this place. Get me home to Terri. Please look over her."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Several hours had past. Terri went upstairs she said she wanted to lie down. When she got upstairs, she completely broke down. She held the teddy bear Stiles gave her as tight as she could. She looked at his picture on the night stand next to her bed.  
  
Joshua rang the bell. Vicki opened the door. "How is Terri doing?"  
  
"She just went upstairs to rest." Vicki brought Joshua in and introduced him to everyone. "Joshua is mine and Terri's boss at the State Department."   
  
"I'm sorry about Stiles. There is still no news other than that he is missing." He looked at Terri's mom. "Do you think it would be alright if I talked to Terri? Stiles left notes to her for just about everything he could imagine happening. I have one to give her."  
  
Jeff stood up "I'll give it to her."  
  
"Stiles left very precise instructions. I'm to give this to her."  
  
Hannah took Joshua by the hand and walked him upstairs, she knocked on the door, "Terri, Joshua Nankin would like to talk to you."   
  
Joshua and Hannah waited, neither one of them wanted to intrude. Terri opened the door. "Joshua, any word."  
  
"No Terri. Can I talk to you? Stiles left you a note."  
  
"Joshua if he wrote me a note good bye, I..... I.... can't read it." Hannah put her hand on Terri's shoulder. Joshua put his arms around her.  
  
"Terri, I don't know what the letter says. Stiles did tell me he wrote these to encourage you."  
  
"Mom could you leave us alone for a minute." She nodded yes. She kissed Terri on the head and walked out. "Joshua please read it to me."  
  
Joshua opened the letter. "Hey Mrs. Stiles. I guess I might be in some trouble. I need you to know I'm going to do everything I can to get back to you. Believe me. I'm not going to lose you. I love you too much. If you need to cry. Cry. Don't try to hold it in. Lean on the people who love you. Don't shut them out. I will always love you. Stiles."  
  
Terri looked at Joshua. "I can't do this. I can't make it without him."  
  
"Terri, you aren't going to have to. Stiles wanted all of these people to help you."  
  
Pat knocked on the door. "Aunt Terri, could I talk to you?"  
  
Terri wiped her eyes and opened the door. "Sure Pat." Joshua walked out. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I'm really sorry about Uncle A. B. I'm worried about him."  
  
"Me too. Why don't we talk about your baseball team? That was something your uncle was very interested in."  
  
"I'm going to be on the Yankees. It was my Dad's favorite team. Him and Uncle A. B. used to fight about it all the time." Terri smiled. "Aunt Terri, do you think he is ok?"  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that he is doing everything possible to get home to us." Pat smiled at her. "Why don't we go downstairs. Lets see if we can get Jeff to go buy us some pizza. What do you like on yours?"  
  
"Pepperoni." They came downstairs laughing.  
  
"Jeff could you do us a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Could you get some pizzas. One definitely has to be pepperoni." Terri went to get her wallet.  
  
"I think I could handle it. The new job pays a lot more." She smiled at him. "Vicki you want to take the ride with me?" Vicki grabbed her purse and left with Jeff. Dorothy was still shocked that Terri would allow him to stay.  
  
Joshua put his hand on Pat's shoulder. "Your uncle told me you were good. I believe him now. You made Terri smile. I'm glad." Pat smiled at Joshua. Joshua walked over to Terri. "I need to get back to work. If I hear anything I'll let you know. Jackson is probably going to come over as soon as he gets a chance." Terri kissed Joshua and thanked him again. As she was walking Joshua to the door, Jackson walked up. "Here he is."  
  
Jackson hugged Terri. "Still no news, I'm sorry."   
  
Terri took Jackson by the hand. "Everybody this is Jackson Haisley, he is a good friend of mine and Stiles." Terri introduced him to everyone.   
  
"Terri do you need me to do anything?"  
  
"Jeff and Vicki just went to pick up pizza, could you help me get the drinks." Jackson and Terri went into the kitchen. Jackson wondered if he had heard her right Jeff and Vicki. "I know what you are going to say about Jeff, but he has been really supportive. He took a job in New York. He will be out of our lives for good in a few days."  
  
"I know Stiles loves and trusts you. If you think its a good idea then it will be fine." Terri smiled at him.   
  
Kathleen came in "Do you guys need any help?"   
  
Terri smiled "I won't turn down help." Jackson and Kathleen got a few bottles of soda out, and grabbed some beers. Jackson couldn't help but notice how pretty Kathleen was, Stiles had mentioned her and that she had lost her husband. Terri brought some stuff out into the living room.  
  
Jackson was now alone with Kathleen. "This must be hard for you. Stiles told me about your husband."  
  
"I'm worried about him. I'm also worried about my oldest son. He never really got over his father. If he loses his uncle." Kathleen started to cry. Jackson put his arms around her. "I don't know if he will get through this."  
  
Pat walked in. Kathleen tried to wipe the tears away, but Pat already saw them. "Mom don't cry. Aunt Terri told me she knows Uncle A. B. is doing everything he can to get back here to us."  
  
Jackson smiled "You're right. He is." Jackson knew Kathleen didn't want Pat worrying about this. "Stiles told me he was teaching you how to throw a fast ball. Well do you know the trick to a good sinker?"  
  
It worked Pat was now telling Jackson all about little league and Jackson was talking to him about pitching. Kathleen smiled at Jackson and he smiled back at her. She was definitely going to have to find out more about him from Terri.   
  
Jeff and Vicki got back with the pizza. Everyone was talking about happy memories with Stiles. Some of Terri's most precious moments she shared with him, she couldn't say out loud. Some because they were while they were on missions, some because they were just too personal.  
  
It was almost midnight and no word yet. Terri was exhausted. Jeff was the first to notice. "Terri I better get going. Please let me know when you hear anything."  
  
"Good luck in New York Jeff." she hugged him.  
  
"Good luck to you too." he kissed her tenderly. This was good bye he knew he would never see Terri again. He put his lips close to her ear and whispered "Be happy, Mrs. Stiles." Terri held Jeff tight. Dorothy was not happy that Terri was close to Jeff. She feared Jeff would make trouble for her and Stiles. Terri let go and smiled at him. Jeff said good night to every one, then asked Vicki if she needed a ride.   
  
Kathleen wanted to get the kids home to bed. Hannah thought it would be best if she stayed with Terri. Jackson offered to drive Kathleen and the kids home. Kevin had an early meeting, he was going to go home and would come by tomorrow as soon as the meeting was over. John and Dorothy were going to stay with Terri.  
  
After everyone left Hannah and Dorothy straightened up the kitchen and John wanted to talk to Terri alone.   
  
Terri was upstairs to her bedroom. John knocked on the door. "Princess, do you feel like talking to your old man?"  
  
Terri opened the door and smiled. "I always love talking to you. You haven't called me Princess since I was a little girl."  
  
"I miss those times Terri. When your biggest pain was a scraped knee. I knew how to make that better. I just don't know what I can do for you now?" John had tears in his eyes. It hurt him to see his little girl in so much pain. "Stiles is great. I know how much you love him, and how much he loves you too. I'm really looking forward to getting to know him better." He sat next to Terri and she just cried on his shoulder. She eventually fell asleep and John covered her with the quilt and went downstairs.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Stiles and the other prisoners were trying to figure out exactly what was going on. Stiles was giving minor first aid to one of the soldiers that had a cut over his eye. "Jack are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah Stiles, I'm fine." He looked at Stiles "How about you?"  
  
"We need to figure out how to get out of here. I don't trust these bastards."  
  
"Me either. Do you have a plan?"  
  
"Not yet." He looked at Terri's picture. "I'm going to get out of here. I'm going to go home to Terri." Jack just smiled. Him and Stiles had been through some tough times. He knew Stiles for 6 years. He had never seen this kind of determination in Stiles eyes.  
  
The guard came and dragged Stiles out of the room and brought him back to the interrogation room. They covered his head so he could not see what was going on. They hit him a few times then he heard someone walk in. "Major A. B. Stiles." The voice sounded familiar to him, but he didn't know why. The man told the guards to leave him alone with the prisoner. He took the cover off of Stiles head, Stiles looked in disbelief. He couldn't believe who was standing in front of him. 


	11. Chapter 11

Title Operation Iraqi Freedom.  
  
Author Dawn  
  
Rating PG 13  
  
Spoiler Info: We all know the CIA was very involved in our defeat of Saddam Hussein, and who else is going to be in the middle of it but our favorite ex-marine.   
  
Chapter 11  
  
They hit him a few times then he heard someone walk in. "Major A. B. Stiles." The voice sounded familiar to him, but he didn't know why. The man told the guards to leave him alone with the prisoner. He took the cover off of Stiles head, Stiles looked in disbelief. He couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.  
  
"Kamil. What is going on?"  
  
"Quiet A. B." Kamil walked close to him. "Holland and I set this up, I have been helping get intelligence to the CIA." He got mad. "Holland promised to get my wife and family out, before the war started."  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"No. A. B. you have nothing to fear from me. I want you to help me get them out of here. If they find out about me helping they will kill them for sure. Look at your leg. It looks pretty bad." Kamil was trying to get a good look at Stiles leg. It looked like it was broken, while he checked it he tried to get Stiles to talk about something else. "How is that nice woman that made my passports? Miss Lowell?"  
  
"She's Mrs. Stiles now."  
  
"Congratulations." Kamil made a makeshift splint for Stiles leg. "I'm going to try to keep you and your men with me. I'm also going to get word to the CIA. We are going to tape you, I will make sure that I am seen. Send a secret message. I'm going to put on the video tape."  
  
The guards came back in and Stiles made a tape to be sent to Gage.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Two days had gone by since she found out Stiles was missing. Terri woke up took a shower and got dressed. It was now Saturday. She decided she wanted to go to Pat's game. She knew Stiles would want her to. This was important to him. Dorothy was not about to leave her daughter alone, she had just finished making breakfast. Jackson rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hi Jackson, right?"  
  
"Yes, hi Mrs. Fremont. Is Terri in?"  
  
"She's upstairs. Is there any word?"  
  
"No I'm sorry there isn't"  
  
Terri came walking downstairs. Jackson was surprised that Terri seemed happy. "Jackson. Do you want to go to Pat's game with me? I saw you talking to him about baseball the other night. I think he would like that."   
  
"Sure Terri. Are you ok?"  
  
"The truth. No. I need to go, because this is important to Pat. I promised him I would go. Stiles didn't lie to him and I'm not going to either." Jackson smiled, he understood that Terri was trying to live her life as normal as possible. He also knew that inside she was falling apart.  
  
Dorothy walked out of the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready. Why don't you join us Jackson?"  
  
"Thank you, it smells delicious. General Stiles is going to the game today too. Its the first time he left the pentagon since Stiles has been missing."  
  
After breakfast Terri and Jackson drove to the field. Dorothy and John said they would stay there in case any word came in. Terri told them they didn't have to. She knew Gage would call her on the cell phone.  
  
When Pat saw Terri and Jackson he ran over to them. "Aunt Terri, I'm going to be the starting pitcher." he looked at Jackson. "Coach really liked the sinker you taught me thanks." Jackson smiled at him.  
  
"We're going to sit up there with Mom and Gran. Good luck." Terri kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Mom, Dad, Kathleen."  
  
"Terri this is so sweet of you to come. He was telling all his friends that his aunt was coming." Terri sat in between Kathleen and Hannah. Frederick was sitting next to Hannah. Jackson sat next to Kathleen. Hannah Rose came running over from where she was playing when she was Terri. She climbed up and sat on her lap. Terri hugged her and smiled.   
  
"Jackson, Pat will be so happy that you are here too. All he has talked about was the sinker you taught him to throw."  
  
"I wouldn't miss it." Kathleen and Jackson seemed to be paying more attention to each other than the game. "Look he just struck out another batter. Way to go Pat." Jackson whistled and cheered. "I'm going to talk to him in the dugout."  
  
Jackson went to talk to Pat. Kathleen turned to Terri "He is something else."  
  
"He is pretty special. He is one of Stiles' best friends." All at once three cell phones went off at the same time. Jackson, Frederick and Terri all answered. Jackson ran over and helped Terri get down from the stands. They all rushed out. Frederick kissed Hannah and said, "I'll call as soon as I know exactly what's going on. Jackson can I ride in with you?"  
  
They rushed into headquarters. Lex was waiting downstairs. "They have been showing the interrogation on the Arab news. We got a tape. Terri, he looks ok. He's hurt but he is ok."  
  
They all rushed into the conference room where they were waiting for them to watch the tape again.   
  
Terri started to cry, when she heard Stiles voice on the tape. "I'm Major A. B. Stiles. They have been treating us well. I want to let my family know that I am ok, and that I miss them. I love them very much. I hope to be home with them again soon." As Stiles continued talking Jackson noticed something unusual.   
  
When the tape was over Gage complained. "I hate that they are playing this on their television. This is just wrong."  
  
"Sir could we rewind the tape." They did "Look at Stiles right hand. He is tapping his chest. Short and long. Sir Stiles is sending us a message using Morse Code."  
  
"Rewind the tape again." General Stiles ordered. "You're right Jackson look at that."  
  
Carl looked in the background. "Lex can we get a closer look at the man in the back."  
  
"Sure." Lex boxed it off and made the image bigger.   
  
"That's Kamil." Terri said "The one Stiles brought back to Iraq. The mission compromised by the mole."  
  
They were all confused until Jackson read the message Stiles was sending. " I'm fine. Holland liar. Intercept his mail. Kamil helping."  
  
"Get Holland in here now." Gage ordered.  
  
Quinn said. "Wait Tom. Stiles said intercept his mail. They might be trying to get a message to us. We don't want to tip Holland, if he is the bad seed."  
  
"Your right Robert. Carl I want him watched, his every move."  
  
Terri and Frederick hugged. "He is ok, Terri I knew he would be." he looked at Gage. "I'm going to call my wife."  
  
Gage turned to Terri. "We'll get to the bottom of this. He is alive. He didn't seem to be worried about Kamil. I don't think we can trust Holland though. I don't know what he is up to this time." Terri looked tired. "Terri I bet you haven't gotten a good night's rest since this started. Go home. We'll let you know as soon as we hear anything else."  
  
"Thank you. I don't have a car here though."   
  
"I'll have my driver take you home. Get some rest." 


	12. Chapter 12

Title Operation Iraqi Freedom.  
  
Author Dawn  
  
Rating PG 13  
  
Spoiler Info: We all know the CIA was very involved in our defeat of Saddam Hussein, and who else is going to be in the middle of it but our favorite ex-marine.   
  
Chapter 12  
  
When Terri walked in the door, Dorothy and John were waiting for her. "Honey they said Arab news have been showing POW. One report said it was a Major from the Marines. It might be Stiles."  
  
"Mom, Dad I should have called. It is him. I saw the tape. He looks ok. He wasn't hurt too bad." Terri hugged them both. "I was in shock when I saw it."  
  
"Honey I don't understand how you saw it. My boss, he is friends with the Director of the CIA. They got the tape, and I got to go see it." She smiled at John. "I'm exhausted I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up if Stiles' Dad calls."  
  
A few hours later a package was received from Kamil, it was addressed to Director Gage. Gage opened it and found a tape. Gage put it in the player. He was shocked to see Stiles and Kamil sitting together. Stiles talked first. "Sir, first I want to let Terri know how much I love her and miss her. I'm ok I just have a broken leg. Tell her and my parents not to worry. I hope you were able to get my message. Holland set the whole thing up. Kamil has been sending him intelligence. I don't know what has been happening to what he is sending. The deal was that Holland would get his wife and kids out. He lied. Kamil is worried about his family. Is there anything we can do? Kamil is going to try to keep us here and safe for as long as he can."  
  
Then Kamil spoke. "I don't care what happens to me. Just save my family. I really was trying to defect. Holland is a liar." Stiles was nodding in agreement with everything Kamil was saying. Kamil then gave the exact location of his family and where him and Stiles were hiding out.  
  
Quinn walked in. "Holland just got off the phone with some one from Syria. I don't know what is going on."  
  
"I think we found our mole." Quinn watched the tape.   
  
Gage told Lex. "Make a copy and send it to Terri. The part about her. Fill her in about the rest."  
  
"I'll take it to her." Quinn told them.  
  
Quinn drove over to Terri's. "Hi, I'm Robert Quinn. I was wondering if I could speak to Miss Lowell."  
  
Dorothy asked "If you are some kind of reporter trying to get a story forget it."  
  
Terri was walking downstairs and recognized Quinn's voice. "Mr. Quinn?"  
  
"Hi Terri. Mr. Gage sent me with a second tape that he received from Major Stiles' captors."  
  
"Come on upstairs." she looked at Dorothy "Excuse us Mom."  
  
John walked in "Who was that?" he asked as he saw Terri and some man walking upstairs.  
  
"Robert Quinn."  
  
"He used to be the director of the CIA, he works for Homeland Security now."  
  
They went upstairs and Terri watched the tape. "This tape you can show your family." he filled her in about the rest. "We are going to first try to rescue Kamil's wife and kids, and then Kamil, Stiles and the rest. With any luck he could be home in a few days. Oh if Holland asks you don't know anything. We think Holland is the mole."  
  
"Stiles has almost been killed more than once because of that bastard."  
  
"Terri we will bring him home." Quinn hugged Terri. "I promise you. We will."  
  
Quinn left and Terri watched the video again. John and Dorothy walked in while she was watching it. "Mom he is going to be ok. I know it now." Dorothy hugged Terri. "They are trying to locate him and rescue him."  
  
Dorothy was beginning to wonder just what her daughter did for the State Department. She found it hard to believe that a graphic designer for the State Department would have the former director of the CIA delivering her a tape of her fiance. John told her to just mind her own business.  
  
Terri called Hannah "Mom, its Terri. I have a tape of A. B.'s interrogation. He looks good. He said he has a broken leg. Do you want to come and see it?"  
  
"We'll be right there."   
  
Gage and General Stiles were discussing the rescue mission, when Carl walked in. "Sir. Holland is definitely the mole. Lex got the file on the man Holland was talking to. He is a high ranking member of Al-Queda. We need to move fast. If he figures out that Kamil and Stiles are together. He might try to have them both killed."  
  
Gage gave the run down of the mission to save Kamil's family. "We have a group that should be able to get Kamil's family tomorrow. We are going to go after them as if they are looking for Kamil. They will drag his family out. We will get them to DC by the day after tomorrow."   
  
Jackson came in as Gage was explaining the plan. "What about Stiles and Kamil?"  
  
"Jackson, that is going to be more difficult. We know they are underground somewhere in Baghdad. We might not be able to do much until our ground forces take Baghdad."  
  
"Sir that could be days or weeks."  
  
"I know."  
  
"They could figure this out by then. If they do, they will kill both Stiles and Kamil."   
  
"Stiles and Kamil made it clear. They want Kamil's family out. We need to save them first. I swear I'm going to kill Holland with my bare hands over this." 


	13. Chapter 13

Title Operation Iraqi Freedom.  
  
Author Dawn  
  
Rating PG 13  
  
Spoiler Info: We all know the CIA was very involved in our defeat of Saddam Hussein, and who else is going to be in the middle of it but our favorite ex-marine.   
  
Chapter 13  
  
Terri was kept informed about everything as it was happening. The mission to rescue Kamil's family went without a hitch. They only hoped that they wouldn't figure out it was a rescue mission. That the Iraqi leaders believed they were trying to get information from them.  
  
Terri got up and got ready for work. Dorothy could not believe Terri was going to work, while Stiles was missing. "Mom, I need to do this. I can't just sit here waiting anymore. I have a better chance of finding out what's going on while I'm at work." Dorothy knew she couldn't say anything to convince her, she gave Terri a hug and asked her to let her know if she hears anything. Terri smiled and drove to work.  
  
She played the tape Stiles had left for her of him singing "My Best Friend", she would always consider it their song. She couldn't help smiling just thinking about her wedding. It was perfect. Part of the reason she wanted to be back at work was she didn't have to hide the fact that she is Mrs. Stiles. She liked being called that. She wanted and needed to hear that.  
  
Terri arrived at OTS in time to meet Joshua and Lex on their way to get coffee. "Mrs. Stiles why don't you join us." Joshua said "It's great to have you back at work. You know how much I need you here." Terri laughed.   
  
The three of them sat in the cafeteria talking. "I understand Stiles looked good in the tape they sent."  
  
"Yes he did." Terri said with a smile. "I know everything is going to be ok now."  
  
Terri went back to her desk and waited for word. Kamil's family was brought to DC. They showed his wife the tape. "We will do everything we can to bring your husband here safely." Gage told her. "I want you to meet Mrs. Stiles. Your husband met her and her husband, the man in the tape when he was here."   
  
Gage called Terri into the office. After meeting her, she liked her right away. The two of them had a lot in common right now. They were both waiting to see if their husbands would be ok.   
  
A few weeks later the news showed the US forces making it into Baghdad. The Iraqi's were experiencing freedom for the first time. They were cheering the American soldiers. Knocking down statues of Saddam Hussein. The men that were to rescue Kamil and Stiles went to the underground prison where he was supposed to be. They called into Central Command, who relayed the message to Gage and General Stiles.   
  
Terri, Joshua, Jackson, Vicki and Lex were watching the reports on the news in Joshua's office. Terri was sure that Stiles would be home soon. Joshua's phone rang. "Yes sir, I'll send her up." he looked at Terri. "You are wanted in the director's office." Terri got up with a smile and hurried to Gage's office, she was sure this was good news. "Sir have they found Stiles?" Joshua sat down and put his head in his hands after what he heard."  
  
Vicki just looked at "What happened?"  
  
Terri walked in the office with a big smile, she wasn't prepared for what she was about to hear. She was expecting them to tell her Stiles was on his way home. As soon as she saw the expressions on their faces, she sat down and started to cry. 


	14. Chapter 14 Goodbyes

Title Operation Iraqi Freedom.  
  
Author Dawn  
  
Rating PG 13  
  
Spoiler Info: We all know the CIA was very involved in our defeat of Saddam Hussein, and who else is going to be in the middle of it but our favorite ex-marine.   
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Terri," Gage said as he bent down next to the chair. "We don't know. The rescue team went to the prison and they weren't there. Kamil could have had them moved because the fighting was getting close. They are still looking for them."  
  
Terri walked back into OTS. Joshua was the first one to go to her. He put his arms around her as she cried. "Joshua, where is he?"  
  
"I don't know. Its going to be ok. He'll be back." Joshua led Terri to his office and gave her another note. "I'll leave you alone."  
  
This was the last note he had left for her. She opened it. "Terri if Joshua has given this to you, it doesn't look real promising. I'm sorry. I want you to know how much you mean to me. Don't give up on me yet. I am doing everything I can to get home to you. I love you. You have made me complete, for the first time in my life I was happy. If I don't make it back, I want you to move on with your life. You deserve love and happiness, and I want you to have that. Don't spend your time dwelling on what might have been. Focus on your future. I love you. My mother will explain my name to you. All my love always, Arlen Banning."  
  
Terri was crying as Stiles father came in. She showed him the letter. "He is saying good bye. I'm not ready to do that yet."  
  
"Terri, we are still looking for him. I'm going to drive you home. Hannah and Kathleen are on their way to your house. All we can do is wait." He put his arm around her and walked out with her. "Do you want to tell them that you are married?"   
  
"When the time is right. I still think he will be back."  
  
When Terri walked in the feeling was somber. She didn't like that. She took out a Bride's magazine and began looking at it. "Mom what do you think about this dress?"  
  
"Its pretty." Dorothy was shocked. This was the first time it looked like he wouldn't be back and now she wants to plan her wedding. John knew exactly what she was doing.  
  
"You will look beautiful in it Princess. Why don't we see if we can order it for you right now?" John picked up the phone book. "Do you know what bridal shop you want to go to?" If it was going to help her to plan it then he was going to do whatever it takes to make her happy.  
  
"Kathleen look this dress would be great for you. Would you be my maid of honor?"  
  
"Of course Terri, I would be honored." Kathleen was trying not to cry. Terri was in denial she wasn't ready to accept even the chance that he was gone.  
  
"I think June would be a good for the wedding. September is also a good month. Does someone have a calendar?" Kevin reached in his pocket and pulled out his planner. "Dad could you call the club and see if they have any weekends open in June or September?"  
  
They all knew that Terri was trying not to think about what might have happened. She couldn't bare the thought that he was gone. Her father looked at the calendar, and made the phone call. Terri asked "Do you think we could pull this together if there is a date available in June? That's only a few months away."  
  
Hannah put her arm around Terri. "Sure we can. If we all pull together, it will be no problem." Terri hugged her. Dorothy couldn't stand what Terri was doing to herself. She wanted her to face reality.   
  
"Princess they had a cancellation, Saturday June 21st is available."  
  
"The first day of summer. That's perfect." John set up the date, with the club.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
In Iraq the soldiers on the rescue team were desperately trying to find a clue as to where Kamil and Stiles were.   
  
When everything went crazy in Baghdad the guards took off. Kamil took Stiles to a local hospital and they were trying to fix his leg. He had a bad infection and was very sick. Kamil tried to get a message to Gage but couldn't. The doctor was working on him, and was afraid he would lose his leg.  
  
Gage called Holland into his office. "We know that you lied to Kamil. Now both Kamil and Stiles are missing. I want to know where they are. How were you getting in contact with Kamil?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Quinn took a shot at getting something out of him "Holland the game is over. I won't kill you if Stiles gets out of this alive. If not you will deal with me."  
  
"Mr. Quinn, your threats don't scare me."  
  
"They should." Gage added. "Mr. Quinn take him and lock him up somewhere. I don't want him to have contact with anyone."  
  
In OTS Lex asked "Did Stiles bring his cell phone?"  
  
"What?" Jackson asked.  
  
"Stiles cell phone its being used in Baghdad."   
  
"Lex I need the exact location."  
  
Lex started working on it. Jackson called Gage down. "Lex is trying to pinpoint the signal on Stiles' cell phone."  
  
Mrs. Anaya walked in. "Mr. Gage, you have an emergency phone call, Mr. Kamil?"  
  
Gage grabbed the phone "Kamil where are you?"  
  
"As soon as the guards ran away, I brought Stiles to the hospital. Its not good, he has a bad infection and might lose his leg."  
  
"I'm sending in the rescue team now." Gage gave the location and Quinn called it in.  
  
Gage called General Stiles on his cell phone. "Yes. Thank you Mr. Gage." He walked up to Terri. "He's alive. He is in a hospital in Baghdad. The rescue team is on their way. He has a bad infection, he might lose his leg." Terri stood between her parents. They both hugged her.   
  
"Princess, he is alive. That's good."  
  
Terri sat down in the chair and waited to hear that he was safe and out of Baghdad.  
  
Stiles woke up, and saw the cell phone in Kamil's hand. "Kamil is the cell phone working?"   
  
"Yes Stiles."  
  
"I want to make a call." he took the phone and dialed Terri's number. When her phone rang Terri ran and picked it up. "Hi Mrs. Stiles." The tears were now streaming down her face.   
  
"Stiles are you ok?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you so much. Don't talk, you need to rest. How does June 21st sound for our big wedding?"  
  
He smiled when she said that. "I can't wait. I love you." the phone went dead.   
  
"Stiles, Stiles" Terri called to him but he couldn't hear her. 


	15. Chapter 15: Conclusion

Title Operation Iraqi Freedom.  
  
Author Dawn  
  
Rating PG 13  
  
Spoiler Info: We all know the CIA was very involved in our defeat of Saddam Hussein, and who else is going to be in the middle of it but our favorite ex-marine.   
  
A/N I hope you liked it this is the last of this story. I'll start posting another one soon.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Terri hung up and called Gage. "He just called. The phone went dead."  
  
"Terri we are doing everything. We have located him. The rescue team is on their way to his location now. I will call as soon as I know."  
  
Terri waited impatiently. Finally Jackson showed up at the house. "Terri, they found him, he is on his way to Kuwait. They will transfer him to the US as soon as they can. Maybe tomorrow or the next day. As soon as he can travel."  
  
Terri hugged Jackson "Thank you."   
  
"His cell phone went dead. That's what happened when he called you."  
  
"His leg, the infection?"   
  
"They think he will be ok now."  
  
Terri could hardly wait. It was two more days until he could be flown back to Washington. She wanted to go to him, but everybody told her she needed to just wait.   
  
When the plane landed Terri, her parents and brother and Stiles' parents, Kathleen, Jackson and the kids were all waiting for him. Stiles insisted on walking off the plane on his own. They wanted to keep him in the hospital but he refused. The only thing he wanted was to go home with his wife.  
  
Stiles walked off the plane and Terri ran to him. Kamil helped keep him standing when he threw his crutches down to hug her. He kissed her and they told each other how much they loved each other. Everybody else came up and hugged Stiles. They all went back to Terri's place and had a big party.   
  
When everyone went home Stiles and Terri went to bed. They talked about everything that happened with each of them while he was gone, and how much they missed each other. They planned their future together. Stiles couldn't believe how happy he was to be home. All the years he was growing up and traveling, he never really felt like he had a home. Now he knew his home was wherever Terri was. Terri asked him. "By the way Arlen Banning, tell me about that."  
  
"You didn't ask my mom?" She nodded no. "I was born premature. Arlen means pledge, it was my great grandfather's name. When he came to the hospital he called me Banning. Which means fair and small, because I was so small. So mom wanted to call me Arlen Banning. Dad shortened it to A. B." Terri smiled at him.  
  
"I like it, maybe we can have a little Arlen Banning Stiles Jr." She smiled and kissed him.  
  
Kamil and his family were reunited. Quinn made sure that Holland paid for his crimes. Jackson and Kathleen began dating. His kids got along great with her and her kids.   
  
On their wedding day June 21st Terri took a home pregnancy test and it was positive. They were so happy. They were going to have their big wedding with their family. They were starting a family of their own, A. B. Jr. Stiles didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, it was a part of him and Terri. Stiles didn't want to leave when his sister came and threw him out of the house.   
  
Jackson was waiting for him at the church. He couldn't wait to tell Jackson he was going to be a dad. Jackson couldn't wait to ask Stiles if he could return the favor and be his best man some time soon.   
  
. 


End file.
